How Will It End?
by lil-harry-hobo
Summary: AU set in the summer after fourth year of Hogwarts. Harry is abused by the Dursleys. Who will save theboywho lived. This story is dedicated to a friend who with thru something like this. This story may get very graphic. contains abuse and rape Compl
1. chapter 1

How Will it End?

by: eternalmoonfighter

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

- author's point of view -

Harry struggled to sit up on the mattress he was laying on but it was hard since he knew left arm was broken and was pretty sure at least three or four of his ribs were broken. To look at him you would have never realized he was, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He was fifteen pounds lighter than when he left school for the summer. His body was various shades of yellow, green, purple, blue and black. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes and started to have a sunken look about them.

In his room there is his bed, and a bucket. The bucket is sitting beside the bed for him to use for a restroom. His window now has bars in it like you would see in an old prison movie or western. His door now also had a little doggy door on it. This was so they could pass him food, when they felt like feeding him, and to empty his bucket.

- Harry's point of view -

How long has it been since I've eaten? Can I even remember the last time I left this room? How long has it been since school let out? a week? a month? longer? I wish I hadn't sent Hedwig to Ron's for the summer, but I wouldn't have been able to send a message, not with those bars on the window.

- flashback -

"Harry Potter, get in here this instant," yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry walked into the house and stood in front of his uncle looking at his relatives.

"you called for me, sir"

"Yes, i want you to send that pigeon to one of your freaky friends for the summer. I do not want her here. Her squawking keeps us awake. I want you to write and send a message to one of your friends. Go on, get some paper and a pen."

Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed what he needed and went back into the living room.

-

Ron,

Hey, I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you could keep Hedwig for me. My uncle has decided he wants to go on a family vacation for three months and I will not be home to care for her. Will you also ask your mother to pick up the things I need for school. Thanks, your the best. Say hello to everyone for me.

Harry

-

Uncle Vernon grabs the letter from Harry and starts to read it out loud. He looks at Harry.

"Good boy, now send it out. By the way, where is your school trunk."

"I left it at school"

"Why did you do that, boy?"

"I didn't think you would want me to have it."

"Good thinking boy."

Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig's legs and tells her to go to Ron's and stay there. She coos at him softly and lightly nips his finger before flying out of the open window. His family looks at him in disgust and his uncle grabs him by the collar. He drags him down the hall and stuffs him in the cupboard underneath the stairs. Harry hears the lock and lays down to take a nap, because he didn't know how long he would be in here.

- end of flashback - author's point of view -

Harry was sitting there remembering when he sent Hedwig away when he was startled by a sound on the other side of his bedroom door. He hoped it was someone bringing him some food, but he was wrong. His uncle opened the door. He walked in with Dudley close behind him. Dudley closed the door and turned to smile evilly at Harry. Harry knew what was coming next. He started whimpering.

"Please, sir, please I'm sorry. I really didn't know that they were going to do that to him, sir. Please, don't.," he begged.

His uncle smiled cruelly, then said, " would you like to do the honors Dudley?"

Dudley just smiled and started punching Harry anywhere he could land his fists. Too, soon for Harry's taste, his uncle joined in. Harry vowed to himself that he would not cry or scream out. He bit his lip and covered his face the best he could with his right arm, since it wasn't chained to the bed. Suddenly his uncle stopped kicking him and opened the door. Dudley stopped punching him when the door opened then closed again. He heard them whispering and Dudley giggling. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his stomach and one on his back. He heard a whoosh and felt the sensation again. They were taking whips to him. Everything went black as Vernon kicked him in the head.

-Most of the abuse in this story is based upon my friends real life. Her parents abused her enough she went into a coma and than died. Things like this happen everyday. People need to know it is wrong. I am writing this story in her memory I promised her sister not to mention her or her sisters name when I wrote this author's note. She knows who she is and she knows I love her. I will never forget your sister. I'm writing this for all three of us. We Miss you!


	2. chapter 2

Ron was sitting in his room looking at Hedwig. She had been acting very strangely ever since she came to the Burrows. She would eat in stages. Some weeks she would eat one meal a day, others she would go a few days and even up to a week, without eating. When she did eat it wasn't very much. He was starting to get worried about her. She was getting thin and was lifeless. She just sat by his bedroom window and looked out it. He talked to his mother about it and she said if Hedwig didn't start eating more soon, she would contact Dumbledore and see what he thinks. This gets Ron to thinking back to the day seven weeks ago they found Hedwig at their door.

- flashback -

The Weasleys were just getting out of the car, when Ginny noticed something white sitting in front of their door. George was the first to reach the door. He stopped short and ran full speed to the door. He was just untying the letter from Hedwig's leg when Ron finally appeared beside him. George handed the letter to Ron and he read it aloud to everyone.

Ron

Hey, I know this is short notice, but i was wondering if you could keep Hedwig for me. My uncle has decided he wants to go on a family vacation for three months and I will not be home to care for her. Will you also ask you mother to pick up the things I need for school. Thanks, your the best, Say hello to everyone for me.

Harry

"Of course, we'll keep her. I don't mind getting his school supplies for him. It's about time them people did something good and nice for Harry."

Ron just shook his head and picked up Hedwig and took her to his room. He could still hear his mother talking as he shut his bedroom door.

- end flashback -

Ron shook his head and laughed because after that he heard his mother start screaming at George and Fred over some prank. He look at Hedwig and saw her start to shake. He ran out of the room and went and got his mother. She ran into the room and took one look at the bird and decided it was time to call Dumbledore. She went to the fireplace and yelled, "Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, Molly. What seems to be the problem?

"Harry's owl Hedwig won't eat."

"Why do you have Hedwig?"

"Harry asked us at the first of summer if we would watch her while he went on vacation with his muggle family. She hardly eats. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try using a spell to make her eat. She probably just misses Harry. I'm sure you know a few spells to make someone eat. If that was all you needed I'll be going I still have to go and get our new DADA professor."

"Thanks, Albus. I'll keep you posted on her condition. Good-bye."

"Alright, good-bye, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley went up the stairs to try and make Hedwig eat.

- meanwhile in Griffyndor tower -

Some of the house-elves were tidying up the bedrooms. (like taking the sheets of and airing the mattress) Dobby was just starting to pull the coverlet off of a bed when he noticed a trunk corner on the bed. He knew it wasn't there before so he pulled on the cover some more and a robe came off of the trunk. He jumped on the bed and saw the initials on the trunks. He ran out of the room and down to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was just starting to sit down when Dobby burst into his room.

"Master Dumbledore sir. I just found Harry Potter's trunks still sitting on his bed."

"Are you sure Dobby?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure it. Come see."

Dumbledore got up and followed Dobby to Harry's dorm room. Sure enough it was his trunk and invisibility cloak. Dumbledore thought for a minute.

"Dobby, he may have left that here because his family doesn't like for him to have this stuff at home. Just put the cloak in the trunk and leave it on the bed."

With that said Dumbledore walked out of the room, worried about Harry. He didn't want to worry poor Dobby. So he said something to ease his mind, but it didn't ease his.

- the Granger's home -

Hermione decided to call and see if Harry wanted to ride with her to Ron's this weekend. She picked up the phone and dialed. While waiting for someone to answer she started to daydream about Harry kissing her. She was startled out of her daydream when she heard his Uncle Vernon answer the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi, this is Ginny. I go to school with Harry. i was wondering if he was around, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to ride with me this weekend to Ron's to get ready for school."

There was a slight pause before she heard, "He's already there he left, last week. You'll just have to talk to him the way you FREAKS talk to each other.

With that said he hung up. She couldn't believe her Harry was already there. Why hadn't they told her before she left to see Krum that he was going to be there before she got back. When did he suddenly become my Harry. She couldn't wait for Saturday to get here, but when she looked at the calender she realized that was seven days from now.

- The Burrows -

Molly Weasley walked into Ron's room determined to make Hedwig eat. She put a spell on a rat making it goo. Than she put the owl to sleep, her and Ron spoon fed Hedwig for the next hour.

"Ron, we will have to do this three times a day so she start to gain some weight."

"I know Mum. 'I'm just so worried about her. Why do you think she quit eating?"

"Dumbledore says it's because she misses Harry. So, we are just going to have to make her eat. Now let's go start dinner."

-I'm sure everyone has noticed that up to this point this story hasn't been real graphic in the abuse that will change in a few chapters. I'm going to go in to a little detail in the next chapter. It's going to be what happens in the seven days leading up to Hermione going to Ron's home. It will be mostly Harry's point of view, with a little Ron and Hermione scenes. Thanks for reading and reviewing. -


	3. chapter 3

- Monday -

- Harry -

Vernon starts shaking Harry. "Get up boy. Guess what. You're lucky I have the whole week off. So me and you are going to have some fun." He laughs and starts to smack Harry in the face. He grabs one of his legs and pulls. He watches with glee in his eyes as Harry's shoulder dislocates. Harry screams and slips into unconconciousness. Vernon leaves and locks the door behind him.

A few hours later a confused boy wakes up. He struggles to sit up, but he can't. It's than he realizes he's laying on his stomach with a mound of something under his belly. Both of his arms are handcuffed to the bed. His legs are tied to the bottom bedposts. He tries to scream but all he hears are muffled sounds. They've gagged him. Suddenly the door opens, he thought it was his uncle, but it wasn't it was all three of the Dursleys.

Vernon walks to the bed and asks if he is comfortable, than they all three laugh. Vernon takes a pocketknife out of his pocket. He opens it and lets the light gleam on it. He puts it down a little so Harry can see it. Harry starts to scream. They all laugh. He takes the knife and cuts all of Harry's clothes off. Petunia comes to stand behind him and takes her skirt off. Underneath she had on a pair of biker shorts over that she had a big strap-on. She looked at Dudley and laughed.

"I had this made just to do this." She went on to explain to Dudley how it could be used to screw one person and how she had it equipped with a vibrator and dildo to screw herself with.

"Now, son. Watch carefully. You'll find a girl one day that you want to have children with. When that happens you'll make love to her. Since you can't be with a girl know, you're still to young. We decided to show you how on this freak than let you try. How does that sound?" asked Vernon. Dudley just shook his head yes. All the while Harry was screaming into his gag and struggling against his bonds. Vernon saw this and punched him in the face. "You will quit struggling. This is just more punishment for what those awful FREAKS did to poor Dudley."

"That's right, giving my poor baby tainted candy"

Harry started to cry. Petunia flipped a little switch on the side of her shorts and a slight hum was heard filling the room. She got on her knees behind Harry and rammed into him. He started to scream and jerk trying to get away. Vernon hit him again. She had her way with him till she came. She pulled out and stepped on him getting off the bed.

Vernon kissed his wife and unzipped his pants. He got behind Harry just like his wife and raped him, after Vernon was Dudley. Dudley put both of his legs on top of Harry's right before he stuck it in. Harry screamed and everything started to go black. Vernon slapped him.

"You will stay awake and take this like the freak you are. If you don't we'll just have another round."

Harry struggled to stay conscious. Dudley was biting his back and shoulders. He could hear his grunts of pleasure. Harry knew he was going to be sick. He could hear his aunt and uncle cheering Dudley on.

"Look at my little Duddly-wuddly, he's so grown up."

"That's my boy, show him who's the boss."

When Dudley was finally finished, he punched Harry in the back before getting off of him. All three of them laughed and started kicking and punching him. Harry finally let the darkness take him away from the pain.

- Ron -

Ron had just finished feeding Hedwig when Pig returned with a letter for him Fleur Delacour. He still couldn't believe that she owled him shortly after school let out. He couldn't believe that she was as taken with him as he was with her. He looked down at the letter.

Ron,

I'm am glad to say that I will be attending Hogwarts this year. I've already talked to your headmaster and I will be in, well I put on the sorting hat and you will find out what house I will be in on the first day. I can't wait to see you again. I miss you. I have included a picture of me for you to have.

Love,

Fleur

Ron looked and rolled with the paper was an 8 x10 picture. He looked at it and ran downstairs. He found his mother just starting breakfast. He was in such a rush he knocked his twin brothers down.

"Mom, Mom! Do you have a picture frame big enough for this picture?" He held up his hand and it was empty. He looked at his brothers to see the looks of disbelief on their faces. He took the picture and letter out of their hands and showed his mother. She looked at him and asked.

"Who is this Ron?"

"It's my girlfriend."

"She's mighty pretty. I think I have just the frame to put her picture in." She turned and went into her room. She came back with a sterling silver frame with hearts engraved into it. He looked at it and gasped.

"Mom are you sure I should take this. It looks pretty valuable."

"Yes, I have one for each of my children to put pictures of their special ones in. I even have one for Harry and Hermione. They maybe expensive but they are worth it. I made them when each of you were born. The only years I made more than one was the year you were born and when George and Fred were born."

All three boys looked shocked. She looked at them and smiled. Ron ran upstairs and put the picture beside his bed. Than he went back downstairs to eat, after eating he wrote back to Fleur. He studied and played some games with Ginny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Tuesday -

Harry awoke to find a straw in a bowl inches from his mouth. He hurriedly put the straw in his mouth and start to drink. He sighed in contentment, it was chicken broth. It was still warm. He was just finishing the broth when his aunt came into the room. He looked up at her. She looked at him as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you for the broth." Than he looked down. She just slapped him and took the bowl and walked out of the room. She didn't ever bother to close the door since he was chained to the bed. He felt warm even though he was still hungry. He fell asleep.

He awoke a short time later to his uncle shaking him. "Boy, it's time for more of your punishment. I think you put those boys' up to giving Dudley that candy."

Harry started to protest and say he hadn't but the gag was back in his mouth. He didn't want to know what was going to happen to him. He heard his uncle call for Dudley to come in to the room. Dudley stomped his way up the stairs and came into the room.

"Now Dudley, my boy, do you want to practice some more like yesterday first or have a boxing match." Dudley thought for a minute and said, "I think I should practice some more. I want to make sure I can make my girl happy. I can always box after that."

"That's my boy, always thinking with his head."

Harry started struggling against the restraints holding him to the bed, he also started to scream and cry. Vernon punched him in the back of the head and told him to be quiet and be still.

"Now go on Dudley. I'll leave you to alone. Be sure to play nice.", with that said his uncle Vernon laughed and walked out the door. Harry could hear him going down the stairs. Dudley got real violent once his father left. He started scratching up and down Harry's back drawing blood, punching him around the head, all the while raping him. Harry cried and shook, struggling to get away from the pain. Dudley had all of his weight on his legs which were right on top of Harry's, he could hear his poor ankles crack as they broke. He screamed in agony and passed out.

Vernon and Petunia stomped up the stairs and started beating him, screaming for him to wake up. He awoke just as Dudley was finishing and Petunia was getting ready for her turn. As soon as she was finished Vernon took his turn. They rotated like this till it was time to eat dinner. Vernon was zipping his pants when he said, "Boy that's it for tonight but we'll play some more tomorrow." Harry finally got to surrender and fall into the dark abyss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Wednesday -

Petunia grabbed a glass of water off of the counter and walked up the stairs. She went into Harry's room and stood beside his bed, looking down at him. She shuddered in disgust when she looked at him. He looked like his father, but his eyes, his eyes were just like his mother's. Oh, how she hated Lily. Lily was the pretty one, the smart one, the perfect one. Their father loved Lily but he didn't even notice her, even though she was the oldest. Their father was thrilled when he met James Potter. He loved James like a son. He died right before James and Lily got married. She vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could do to ruin their happy home she would. That is why she does what she does to Harry, because she hates him and to get back at his parents.

She tosses the water onto his face. He moans but doesn't show any other signs of awakening. She slaps his face and tells him to wake up. He wakes up to see Vernon and Dudley standing behind Petunia.

"Do you think he should be punished for what he did yesterday, Vernon?"

"Why yes, I think he should be dear."

They untie his hands and feet. He tries to take the gag away from his mouth, Vernon kicks the side of his head and says, "You will leave the gag alone."

They pick him up and turn him over on the bed. He looks around and notices what is hanging in the middle of the room. A chain with cuffs on each end is hanging from the ceiling, there is an identical set attached to the floor. He struggles to get away from them, but he is too weak. His struggles only result with him getting slapped in the face a few times.

They drag him over to the chains on the floor. They attach a cuff to each ankle and force him to stand. He starts to sway as they attach the cuffs to his wrists. They laugh as they watch him struggle and cry to try and get away from them.

"Alright Dudley, I'm going to teach you how to box. We are going to use this." point at Harry's hanging body, "as the punching bag." Harry starts to struggle even more. Vernon shows Dudley different punches for fifteen minutes. Dudley practices for three hours. They take him down and drag his limp body to the bed where they chain him back up on his stomach.

"Why don't I make us a nice meal and than after we watch a little television we can come back up and teach him some more."

"That's right dear, he shouldn't have let his friends do that to Dudley."

I think he had them give me the candy because he is jealous of me. He knows I'll have a girlfriend before him." They all laugh and make their way downstairs.

-a few hours later -

The Dursleys went back to Harry's room. They woke him up and took turns raping him. As one would rape him the other two would keep him awake by slapping and punching him. After a few rounds each they decided to go to bed, leaving a crying boy chained to his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Thursday -

Harry awoke to two straws in front of his face. He put one in his mouth and started to drink, it was chicken broth again. He finished with the first and started to drink from the second straw. He was shocked to find out it was orange juice. He was just finishing the juice when he heard an impatient foot tapping.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia. It was very thoughtful of you to bring that up to me," he whispered be fore he fell asleep.

He was awoke by his uncle starting to rape him. His cousin and aunt were punching and hitting him. This went on for awhile each taking turns to rape him, all the while he cried and screamed into his gag. Finally they left to eat. They came back for another round before they went to bed.

- Ron -

Ron was just finishing his breakfast when Pig came flying into the room, fluttering all over the place. She dropped the letter into Ron's lap and sat on the back of a chair twittering happily. Ron's mom went upstairs with Ginny to feed Hedwig. Ron opened his letter.

Ron,

Why should I care if you are poor or not. I feel like you for who you are not what you have. I already knew your family doesn't have a lot of money, I heard that dreaded Malfoy boy talking about it. I think you are a good person and can't wait to meet your family. Do you think they will like me? I miss you. See you soon.

Love,

Fleur

Ron was just finishing the letter when his mother came back downstairs. She could see the tears falling down his face. She started to get angry.

"Ron, did that girl break up with you?"

"No, Mum. Read this." He handed her the letter. Needless to say she was shocked and hugged her son. She was glad that he found someone who liked him for being him. Ron ran upstairs to owl her and start his homework.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Friday -

Harry awoke to find himself hanging from the chains on the ceiling. He was in excrutiating pain. Both of his ankles were broke. His wrist and he didn't know how many ribs were broken. His shoulder was dislocated. He looked down to see a small puddle of blood underneath him. He tried to talk but the gag was still in place. Harry heard them coming up the stairs, he frantically started to pull on the chains, but his arms and legs wouldn't move. He was telling them and willing them to move, but they wouldn't budge.

Uncle Vernon came into the room with a big leather belt. Aunt Petunia came in with a whip that split into smaller ones on the end (i don't know what it's called) and cousin Dudley came in with a big wooden paddle. They started circling around him. His uncle was the first to strike followed by his aunt, then Dudley. They took turns hitting him, than they started punching him. Petunia hit his jaw and the cracking sound it made Harry knew it was broken. Dudley was punching his ribs and Vernon was kicking his legs. By the time they finished for the night, he had been passed out since right after she broke his jaw. Nothing they did would revive him. They took him down and tied him up like before. They put the mound back under his belly and chain his arms and legs back up. They each take a turn raping him before they go to eat and go to sleep.

- Hermione -

I can't believe I get to see Harry and Ron tomorrow. I wonder how they are. I wonder how Harry is. He looked really nervous about going home for the summer. Hermione was joustled out of her thoughts when her mother asked her if she was ready for breakfast. She put her robe on and went to have breakfast with her parents. She wouldn't get to see them again till this evening when they got home from work. They talked about school, her friends, and asked if she had everything packed. She told them she was going to pack everything while they were at work and make sure she had everything. Her parents left soon after that.

She went and took a shower and got dressed. She checked her homework, packed her trunk, and daydreamed about Harry till she had to fix dinner. Before she went to bed that night her parents told her they were going to let her take a car. She went to bed that night and dreamnt about Harry.

- Ron -

Ron woke up to squeals coming fomr dowwnstairs. He bolts out of bed and runs downstairs, to find Charlie and Bill being hugged by the two women of the house. Ron sat down and started eating his breakfast. After breakfast, he went straight to his room to clean it, in the middle of cleaning, Bill and Charlie walk in. They notice something silveron his beside table. Bill picks it up. He and Charlie look at it and whistle.

"Who is this Ron?" asked Charlie.

"That's my girfriend," he replied.

"No really," states Bill.

"It's my girlfriend! Here are the letters she sent me." He hands the letters to his brothers and watches their faces. Utter shock is written on their faces.He just laughs and shoos them out of the room. He cleans his room and goes back downstairs to spend some time with his brothers. He goes to sleep that night with two people on his mind, Fleur and

Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Saturday -

- Harry -

Harry still hadn't woken up when Vernon walked into his room. He went back downstairs and grabbed a bucket. He filled it with scalding hot water and walks back up the stairs. He went over to the bed and poured the water all over Harry. He started screaming into his gag and thrashing about. Vernon started to smirk and called the other two up. He told them that their toy was awake finally. Saying that Vernon mounted him and started pulling his hair and punching the back of his head. Petunia and Dudley just watched each waiting for their turn. All three taking glee, from the whimpers and tears coming from the boy. As soon as Vernon was done, Petunia took her turn, then Dudley. They each took a couple more turns, before they went and had lunch. A few hours later they went back up to Harry's room. They started raping him again, but right before they went to bed Dudley decided he wanted to take the wooden paddle from the day before and hit Harry in the back of the head, so he did.

Harry suddenly saw stars and everything went black.

- Ron & Hermione -

Hermione knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door. She hugged Hermione.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I just couldn't wait. Mom and dad let me bring my car so I drove ( i know you probably can't drive at 14 or 15 in England, but don't forget this is an A/U) up."

"Well everybody is still asleep, why don't you go on up to Ron's room. I'll call you down for breakfast when it's done."

So Hermione raced up the stairs and burst into Ron's room. Ron jumped and went to grab for his wand when Hermione asked the one question that stopped his blood cold.

"Where's my Harry?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-I'm sorry to stop it there but I want what happens next to be a chapter into itself. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. I'm writing this for my dear friend. Child abuse is wrong, whethers it's mental, physical or sexual. Don't stand by and let it happen to you or someone you love. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

"What do you mean where's Harry? He went on a vacation with his muggle family."

Hermione's eyes got big and her mouth formed an 'O', then she fainted. Ron ran into the bedroom next to his and woke up Bill and Charlie. Charlie laid Hermione on Harry's bed, while Bill fanned her. After a few minutes she started to stir, she sat up with a groan, clutching her head. She looked at each brother, her eyes full of sorrow and worry.

"Ron go close the door, I think we have a problem."

Ron got up and shut the door. He made his way back to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to explain.

"I called the Dursley's house Sunday. I wanted to see if Harry wanted to ride here with me, because on the train home, that was all he wanted to talk about. Well, his uncle answered the phone and asked who I was so I panicked and said my name was Ginny. I asked if I could come pick Harry up this weekend to bring him here, he said left the week before.

Everyone was shocked at what she said. Hermione started to cry. Charlie pulled her into his lap. He started rocking her and stroking her back. After she quieted down, Ron explained to her about the letter and Hedwig. He showed her the letter. The four were just agreeing that they would wait to tell the others, when Mrs. Weasley called them down to breakfast. The four ate rather quickly, and when asked why they explained that Hermione was going to show them her car.

As soon as the four reached the car they got inside and started formulating a plan. Charlie started cast spells and charms on the car. By the time they were done planning and getting the car ready it was dinner time. They went in and sat down.

"Mom, tomorrow we're," point to Hermione, Charlie, and Bill, "going to take Hermione's car for a drive. Is that alright?"

"Yes, dear. Just be home in time for dinner."

The four ate and went to bed.

- Sunday - Harry -

The Dursleys try to get Harry up and can't so they each take a few times raping him. Vernon and Petunia decide to go downstairs and watch some television and let Dudley have a little time to himself. They have just sat down when the doorbell rings. She introduces herself and Vernon runs to get Dudley.

- Sunday - PLAN SAVE HARRY -

The four woke up a little before breakfast to make sure they had everything they would need for the trip. Ron snuck over to Fred and George's room. He stole a canary cream cake. He puts the cake into a bag and they all go down for breakfast. As they are leaving their mother gives them a basket with food for lunch. She hugs them each and tells them bye.

A few hours later as they get a few blocks from the Dursley's house Ron gets into the back seat and hides. He doesn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing him. As they pulled up across the street from the house, Hermione started to get out. Charlie grabbed her hand and told her good luck. Ron grabbed the cream and waited for Bill to tell him he could eat the cream.

- Hermione's point of view -

I've just knocked on the door. I hope Ron doesn't forget to eat the cream after I go in and the door is shut. I hope Harry is okay. I realize the door is being opened.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I saw your son a few weeks ago at the dentist office and I've just now worked up the nerve to try and talk to him." I feel my self being ushered into the house. I'm being ushered into the living room and can her the aunt pushing me onto the couch while her husband goes to get Dudley.

"Haven't I seen you at the dentist office before? I know I have, are you related to them," she ask.

"Oh, yes they are my parents."

She gets this gleam into her eyes. She was about to ask me another question when Dudley and Vernon came back into the room. Dudley looks like he has just thrown on his clothes, his hair is all messy and he's sweating like he just ran a marathon. No one says anything for about ten minutes.

"I can only stay a few minutes. My friend had to take some things to a friend and she said she would be back in a few minutes. I just wanted to tell Dudley that I really admired him and give him my number."

Dudley looks excited at the prospect of actually having a girlfriend. Just as Hermione is going to write her number down a horn starts honking frantically. She stands up and starts towards the door, but Dudley stops her.

"What about your number? Aren't you going to give it to me?"

"I can get your number from my parents' office I better go." With that said she rushes out the door and to the waiting car. As she gets in she sees an unconscious Harry laying in the back seat. She moves to that seat and puts his head in her lap and cries the whole way back to the Burrows.

-Ron's point of view -

Bill tells me to go ahead and eat the canary cream. I feel myself turn into a little canary. I fly out the car window and toward the back of the house. I know which bedroom is Harry's because we broke him out a few years before. I'm getting close to the window when I hear the uncle tell Dudley to come downstairs there is a girl that wants to meet him. I wait till I hear them leave before I fly to the window. What I see shocks me. Lying on the bed is an unconscious Harry, with blood and bruises all over him. His hands and feet are handcuffed to the bed and he is gagged. But what really made me sick was he was naked and there was dried and fresh blood around his anus. I fly back to the car and start twittering around. They change me back.

"It's worse than we thought. Bill you go get some Auror's to arrest the Dursleys, while we take him back to the Burrow, but wait till we get him out to the car before you leave. Charlie you need to disapparate into his room and get him. I'll extended the back seat for him. Charlie he's chained to the bed and don't be shocked at what you see, I think he's been raped and he's out cold."

Charlie disappears and a few minutes later returns with the limp body of Harry. Bill conjures up a blanket and covers his nakedness, than he disappears. Charlie starts to honk the horn rapidly. We are both crying when Hermione gets to the car. We hide our faces as she gets in. She gasps. I watch her get into the main back seat with Harry. She puts his head in her lap and starts to cry.

- Charlie point of view -

I watch Hermione go into the house. Bill tells Ron to go ahead and eat the canary cream. There is a popping sound from the back seat and we watch a little yellow canary with red feathers on it's head (where the hair would be) fly to the back of the house. I get out of the car to stretch.

Ron is only gone a few minutes when he comes back and starts acting real strange. Bill changes him back. He's telling us what is going on. I disapparate into Harry's room and I'm shocked at what I see.

The poor boy, how could his own family do this to him. I get my wand out and open the shackles and I take the gag out of his mouth. I than turn and use my wand to make the bars and glass in the window disappear. I pick up Harry, he's as light as a feather. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" There is no response. I jump out of the window and make a dash for the car. As I approach Bill materializes a blanket, I wrap him in it as Bill is disappearing. I open the car door and lay Harry down on the third seat in the car. Ron is sitting in the second seat, I see he's crying. I get into the driver's seat and start the car. I start blaring on the horn, I start crying. How could anyone do that to such a sweet boy. I watch Hermione running towards the car. I hide my face from her.

I hear her gasp after she closes the car door. I know she's going to sit with Harry. I turn on the invisibility and put the car into fly and we take off for home.

- Bill point of view -

I watch Hermione go into the house. "Ron go ahead and eat the cream." There is a pop and me and Charlie watch a small yellow canary with red feathers on it's head fly out of the window towards the back of the house. Charlie and I get out to stretch when Ron flies back a few minutes later. He starts twittering around my head so I grab my wand and change him back. He looks like he is going to be sick. He tells us what he saw, and Charlie disappears.

Ron gets into the car and opens the back seat, we installed it so all you would have to do was push a button and a third seat would appear, but the car wouldn't look any bigger on the outside. I see Charlie running towards us with a naked Harry so I call forth a blanket. I watch him cover Harry and I disapparate to the Magic counsel.

"I need three Auror's that are used to muggles and their belongings to come with me. Harry Potter has been hurt by his muggle family and my brothers are taking him back to our house."

That was all I needed to say and six jumped up and we disapparate back to the Dursley's house. I'm going to take great pleasure in this.

- author's point of view -

(I'm putting this in my point of view because I'm going to be going from the muggle to the burrows)

- the Dursley's house -

Bill and the Aurors creep around to the back of the house. The find the back door to be unlocked. The make their way to the living room, since that is where they can hear laughing and talking. They stop in the doorway and watch the muggles. The muggle are so engrossed in what their doing they don't even notice seven other people in the room. All seven magicians look to see what it is that has their attention and are shocked at what they see. A television is playing and it's showing the muggles raping and beating Harry. You could see the way the boy cried and struggle against the restraints.

"Well, Petunia are you ready to go have some fun? I know I sure am."

"Yes, I need to relieve some tension. Dudley why don't you goto our room and you can watch everything on the tv in there." They all three get up to go upstairs when they notice the seven standing just inside the doorway.

"Who do you think you are breaking into my home!? I'm going to call the police."

"STUPEFY"

All three of the muggles were immobilized. One of the aurors conjured a bag and three of them went upstairs. A few minutes later someone saying "Bloody Hell" , the four in the living room bolted to where the others were. They came upon a room covered in blood. The small bed had chains on it and was covered in blood. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and chains attached to the floor. They quickly left the room and found the adults bedroom. What they found in there shocked them. There were probably thousands of video tapes everywhere, each labeled with a date and times. One of the aurors put a tape into the vcr and pressed play. What appeared on screen froze their blood.

"You talked that freak into giving Dudley that candy didn't you? You knew it would make his tongue grow. You'll pay for what you did." Vernon punched Harry while Dudley kicked him.

"No, uncle Vernon I didn't know that was going to happen. PLEASE, I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T!" Than he was knocked unconscious.

They turned off the tape and gathered each tape and put them into bags. One of the aurors went and took pictures of Harry's bedroom, while another went to go and get a vehicle to transport the prisoners. As they went downstairs to leave Bill remembered Harry didn't have his glasses on so he needed to get them. He stood in the living room and yelled "Accio Harry's eyeglasses" , they zoomed from upstairs into his waiting hand.

The Dursleys were quickly levitated out to the car. The aurors hoped that the muggles got was coming to them. They couldn't believe that someone could do that to someone that they should love. It was a quiet ride back to the Ministry of Magic, each man haunted by what they saw.

-The Burrows -

Fifteen minutes before they reached home Hermione quit crying. "Hey, Ron see if Hermione is alright," whispered Charlie. Ron turned around to see Hermione's head resting against the side of the car and her hand in Harry's hair. Ron turn to look at Charlie. He moves the passenger seat.

"Yeah, she just exhausted herself. She's sleeping."

"When we get to the house, you go get mom and I'll bring Harry and Hermione in."

They arrive home just a few minutes later, as Ron runs into the house, Charlie wakes Hermione up and picks up Harry. He carries Harry into the house. Molly Weasley gasps when she sees him.

"Put him on the couch, while I call for Albus." Charlie puts Harry on the couch. Hermione sits down and puts his head in her lap.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire. "Yes, what's wrong Molly?"

"I think you, Pomfrey and Snape better come right over. We have a problem, I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright, we'll be the in a few minutes." Than his face disappeared, Molly saw that Ron had gotten a cloth and some cold water and was attempting to clean some of Harry's wounds. There was a loud pop and Albus called, "Where are you Molly?"

"I'm in the living room."

"What was so import---"

"What happened to Potter?" asked Snape. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and started to examine him. Mrs. Weasley motioned for the others to follow her. They walked into the kitchen. Ron, Charlie, Molly, Albus and Severus all sat down. Albus was the first to speak.

"What happened Molly?"

"I'm not sure, that's how they," pointing at Charlie and Ron, "brought him. I'm just glad Arthur and the others are out."

The three looked expectantly at Ron and Charlie. Ron clears his throat and begins telling them from the moment Hermione walked into his bedroom Saturday morning to when they got back to the Burrows. He didn't leave out one detail, just as he was finishing Bill appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you check on Hermione then check on Hedwig," Bill asked. Ron stood up and went into the living room. Bill sits down in his seat, putting his head in his hands and sighing.

"They kept a record of everything they did to him,and when I say everything I mean everything. The trial is going to start Wednesday in a magic/muggle court, us four will have to testify. So they will see the video."

"Video, what is a video?" the other three asked. Bill went on to explain about a tv, vcr and what a video was. The others gasped. Everyone was quiet as they tried to think of why they would do that to Harry.

They were all lost in their own thoughts as Madame Pomfrey walks into the room. "Severus I need you to go and get these potions for me," she hands him a list, "I need to heal his bones before we try to take him to Hogwarts." She went on to tell what was wrong with him from scratches to broken bones to internal bleeding and a punctured lung. Telling how they didn't have a potion to heal his lung.

As she was talking something clicked in Dumbledore's mind. "Poppy would Phoenix tears heal his internal bleeding and his lung?"

She thought for a minute than answered, "Yes, I think it would. He would have to drink about four cups to heal his internal bleeding and we would have to put it into mist form for him to breathe it. But we would never be able to get that much in time."

"What would you say if I told you I have a bucket of Phoenix tears in my office. Fawkes has been crying for the last month and I couldn't figure out why, maybe he knew that we would need them. We should have enough for all of that and to heal the cuts on his back. So why don't we levitate him and use Hermione's car to get to Hogwarts, that way we don't risk the chance of hurting him using the chimney. Then we can also take Hedwig with us. I'm sure she'll want to be with Harry."

Then it dawned on Molly. "Albus do you think that was why she wasn't eating. She felt there was something wrong with Harry?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. It was agreed upon that Molly would stay to inform the other Weasleys, and they would come by Floo Powder. Bill was going to go back to the Ministry. Albus levitated Harry and the others went out to Hermione's car. Hermione got in the back seat with Harry's head in her lap. Poppy, Snape, and Ron, holding Hedwig in her cage, got into the second seat, while Charlie drove and Albus sat in the passenger seat. Each lost in their thoughts on the way to Hogwarts. (this next segment is their thoughts on the way to Hogwarts.)

- Charlie -

"How could his family do that to him? He is such a sweet, innocent boy. I hope they can heal him. What would Hermione and Ron do without him?"

- Albus -

"Why didn't I know that this was happening? No, wonder he never wanted to go back for the summer. I always sent him back because the wards were stronger with blood. I guess I'll have to contact Sirius. He'll have to be told, but he'll have to stay hidden. Thank god everyone but us is gone. I'm glad I sent them off instead of going on mission about the tournament."

-Poppy -

I can't believe that someone would do that to their own family. I should have told the others he's been raped, but the Weasley boys probably already told them. I'll have to set up a temporary perch for his owl, she doesn't look that good either. She's probably worried about him. Poor Harry."

- Ron -

I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them, them filthy muggles. I hope they go to Azkaban. I hope they die for what they did to my best friend. I'll have to owl Fleur and tell her to come early. I know she'll be upset over this, I mean Harry did risk his life to save her sister. Oh god, Harry"

- Severus -

"I never knew the golden boy lived like that. No wonder he never wanted to go home for the summer. No wonder he always looked so skinny when he came back. I may not have liked his father for all the pranks they played on me, but his mother was my one true friend. I swear I'll so what I can to help the boy, for you Lily. I may not show it to others, but I've always been proud of you Harry. You have your mother's kind spirit, don't let this strip it away."

- Hermione -

"Harry, you can't leave me. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me. I never got to tell you that our plan worked and Ginny and Neville finally got together a month ago. If you leave, you'll never know about Ron and Fleur. Please Harry, come back to me. I love you Harry James Potter, I love you!"

-author's point of view again -

They arrive at Hogwarts. Everyone but Harry and Hermione get out of the car. Charlie pulls out his wand and levitates Harry. They walk into Hogwarts, where they split into three groups. Snape to the dungeon to get the potions, Albus to his office for the tears and the rest to the infirmary with Harry. They place Harry into a bed as Snape floos in with the potions. They have just given him the potions when Albus walks in. He hands a bottle of tears to Poppy makes Harry drink them. Charlie levitates Harry and turns him onto his stomach. They watch as the tears being poured on his back heal it. There are no scars on his body, but that doesn't mean his mind won't be scarred. Charlie uses his wand to turn him over again.

Ron lets Hedwig out of her cage. She flies to the end of the bed and jumps on to the bed beside his legs. She walks up to his hand and affectionately nips his fingers,when there is no response she bends over and rubs his hand with her head. Still no response. She flies back to land on the foot of the bed and everyone can see the tears she cries.

"Alright everyone, but Albus and Severus are to leave," said Madame Pomfrey.

"You three go up to Gryffindor Tower and I'll meet you there in a little bit, leave Hedwig here," Dumbledore told them.

As soon as the three left. Poppy turned to the others. "You no we can't leave him here. The press is going to have a field day with this. We're going to have to hide him somewhere till he wakes up."

"I agree with Pomfrey, Albus, and the fewer people who knows where he is the better."

"I think you should hide him, Severus. No one would ever think to look to you to find him. I'll get his invisibility cloak and you can take him. Don't tell anyone where he is, not even me or Poppy. I'm sure Poppy will make you a list of things you'll need to have to care for him and she can make it so you can care for him. You'll have to take his owl too."

Snape didn't like the idea of taking care of Harry, but it would seem it was the only way. "Alright, get together everything I'll need and I'll hide him."

Snape sat down in chair beside the bed and looked at Potter while Poppy went to go make

out her list and Dumbledore went to explain what was going on to the others.

-Gryffindor Tower -

The three were sitting in front of the common room fire just staring into it as Dumbledore walked in. They all three scrambled over to him.

"We are going to put Harry into hiding till he heals, that way the press can't get to him."

The three started to talk when Albus cut them off, "no one but Professor Snape will know where he is, not even I."

"But, why,sir" asked Ron.

"Because if anyone else knew the press would follow them till they found him. You three all know that Severus is a spy for the Order of Phoenix. So you know he can be trusted. No one would think that he would know because everyone knows of his dislike for Harry, so it's the safest for only to know. I'm going to get Harry's invisibility cloak and you can come say goodbye to Harry before Severus hides him. Then us three are going to go to my office and have a talk about the Dursleys trial."

They nod and follow him upstairs then down to the infirmary. Ron grabs Harry's hand and tells him to wake up soon. Charlie says the same thing. Hermione kisses him and tells him she loves him. They are all crying as Snape levitates Harry than puts the cloak on him. Snape walks out of the infirmary with Hedwig flying behind him.

"Poppy, I'm going to use the fireplace to contact Molly, than would you like to go with us to my office."

"Yes, that would be nice. I'll send a message downstairs to the kitchen to have tea and biscuits sent up."

Albus goes to the fire and calls for Molly Weasley. Her face appears in the fire.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Hello, Molly, call me when the others get home. We'll come back then, because I'm going to explain to Ron and Hermione about the trial and we'll be there to help you explain about Harry to the others."

"Alright Albus, see you later."

Dumbledore looks at the others and motions for them to come there. "We will use floo powder to go to my office that way there will be no chance of us to see Severus or Harry. The password is chocolate frog."

The others nod and watch as he takes a pinch of floo powder and throws it into the fire, walks into the fire and says Dumbledore office password chocolate frog. He disappears. They each do the same thing. They arrive in Dumbledore's office to find Severus already there. He smirks at them. Dumbledore waves for everyone to sit down.

He explains to Ron and Hermione everything about the trial and how he doesn't know what is on the things called video tapes, but they will be shocked. As soon as he finished explaining everything to them, Molly Weasley appeared in the fire. "They are here."

"Alright we'll be there in a few minutes is Bill with them."

"No, he said he won't be back till after the trial. He wants to keep guard on the Dursleys."

"Alright Bye"

"Bye"

So they left for the burrows. Once they arrived there, Albus called Lupin and Sirius thru the fire. They both floo to the Weasleys. Once they get there Albus explains to everyone what has happened to Harry.

"What that dirty muggle beat my godson? WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM?"

"Sirius calm down, like I said their trial starts Wednesday. After the trial, I want Sirius, Lupin and all of the Weasleys to move into Potter Manor, that way Harry will have a home. Now Sirius, you know you'll have to stay as Snuffles till we can cleat your name."

"How long will we be staying at Potter mansion?" asked Arthur.

"As long as Harry wants you to, so knowing him forever. So you'll stay here till after the trial and than you'll move into the manor. I'm going to get some of the kitchen elves to go and make sure it is clean. I'm sure that Dobby and Winky will want to stay with Harry and I know he'll pay them. Madame Pomfrey are going to go and we'll see you Wednesday at the trial."

Madame Pomfrey waved and her and Dumbledore floo back to Hogwarts. The Weasleys and Hermione all stayed up that night and cried for Harry. The boy-who-lived. Each hoping and praying that he would wake up soon.

Dumbledore, Snape,and Pomfrey sat in Dumbledore's office talking about Harry all night and hoped he would awake soon.

-The next chapter is going to be the trial and Potter Manor. I'm not going to let you guys know till than when Harry awakes. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. It means so much that I have support to write this story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!! GOD BLESS!


	5. chapter 5

Wednesday morning came dreary, dark and gray. Everyone at the Burrows ate their breakfast in silence, afraid to talk for fear of crying. Just as they were finishing breakfast Dumbledore, Snape and Pomfrey walked out of the living room fire. Everyone look to Dumbledore with one question: 'How is Harry?'. He shook his head .

"I've asked the ministry to allow us to floo between here and Cornelius Fudge's office. They agreed so the press wouldn't bother Hermione and Ron. Don't forget Sirius you must cover your face in you hood." Sirius shook his head and pulled the hood of his robe over his face.

They arrived in Fudge's office ten minutes later. He greeted each with a somber handshake and sad smile. "I wish it was under better circumstances we were all getting together." Everyone just shook their head. He walked with them to the courtroom. Fudge went to sit at the bench while the others went to sit in the first row of spectators.

A few minutes later the Dursley were brought into the courtroom accompanied by three Aurors. They were seated in the middle of the room, the Aurors seated behind them.

"We will start the trial against the Dursleys. We have four witnesses, evidence, then the Dursleys will testify. Each witness, including the Dursleys will be given Veritaserum. The muggles were given it this morning. We gave them the serum that lasts forty-eight hours. Now Miss Hermione please come forward and take a seat." He pointed to the chair beside the bench.

Hermione walks forward. Bill adds three drops of the truth serum to a glass of pumpkin juice and she drinks it straight down. She sits down and fudge starts to question her.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Who is your best friend?"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

Can you tell us why you happened to be at the Dursleys and what transpired in your own words?"

"The Sunday before we found Harry. I called the Dursleys and asked if I could pick Harry up so we could spend the last month of summer with Ron. I told them my name was Ginny. They said he had left the week before and hung up on me."

She takes a moment to calm down.

"When I arrived at Ron's on Saturday I asked where Harry was. He said that Harry wasn't there. I fainted. He explained to me about the letter he got from Harry at the start of summer and I told him about the phone call. Ron, Charlie, Bill and myself decided that the next day we would go and see where Harry was and if he was okay. I had my car so Charlie and Bill put some charms on it."

Bill brings her a glass of water and a tissue. She takes a drink of water before she continues. The tears running silently down her cheeks.

"We had decided that Ron would steal a canary cream cake from George and Fred. I would go inside the Dursleys and act like I liked Dudley. Bill and Charlie would wait in the car, in case we needed them. While I was talking to the Dursleys, Ron took the cream and found Harry. The next thing I know is they are frantically blowing the car horn and Bill is gone. Harry is laying in back seat covered in a blanket all bloody and bruised."

She takes another drink of water and wipes the tears away with her sleeve.

"We took Harry to the Weasleys and you know what happened from there on."

"Thank you Miss Granger, please take your seat. Ronald Weasley please come forward."

Ron walks up to the stand and Bill hands him a glass of juice with the truth serum in it. He drinks it down. He sits down.

"What is your name?

"Ronald Weasley, sir."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

"How did you come about having Harry's owl Hedwig?"

The day we came home from school she was sitting at our door with a note from Harry. He wanted to know if we could keep her for the summer and if my mom could pick up his school supplies. He was going on a three month vacation with the muggles."

"Can you tell us what you saw in the room you found Mr. Potter in?"

"His hands and feet were chained to the bed. He was gagged. He was laying on his stomach with something under it. He didn't have any clothes on. He was bloody and there was blood on his bottom. His eyes were black and swollen."

"What did you do next"

"I went and told Charlie and Bill. Charlie went and got Harry out of the room, Bill to go get some Aurors, and I put up the third seat so we could lay Harry down."

"Thank Mr. Weasley. Mr. Charlie Weasley please come forward."

Charlie steppe forward and Bill handed him a glass of juice. He drank it in one gulp, and sat down.

"What is your name?"

"Charlie Weasley"

"What is your job?"

"I work with dragons in Romania."

"What did you do when Ron told you about Harry? What happened and what did you see?"

"I immediately disapparated to his bedroom and found him as Ron stated naked, bloody and chained to the bed. I used my wand to dissolve the bars and glass on his windows. I unlocked the chains, took out the gag, and tried to wake him up. He never stirred. I picked him up and jumped from the second story window. As I was running to the car, Bill conjured a blanket and I covered him and put him in the backseat."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Bill Weasley please drink the juice and have a seat."

"What is your name?"

"William Weasley"

"What is your job?"

"I work at the wizarding bank in Gringotts."

"What did you see when you went into the Dursleys home?"

"They were watching a video. It was of some things they did to Harry. When we went into Harry's room there was blood everywhere, floor, bed, and walls. There was a set of chains hung from the ceiling and another set attached to the floor. In the adults room were thousands of videos dated. We put one in a vcr and could see that they videotaped everything they did to Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. We will take a ten minute recess to set up the equipment necessary to show a few of the videos as evidence. Thank you."

No one spoke a word during the ten minutes. They just watched the men come in and set up a huge fifty-two inch television and a vcr. The first video was put in.

The Dursley walk into Harry's bedroom. His left arm is chained to the bed. Vernon punches him in the back of the head.

"I know you had them boys give my son that candy."

"No, Uncle Vernon. I didn't. I'm sorry, they were just playing a prank. They didn't mean any harm."

Vernon slaps him in the mouth. "Shut up, I don't want to hear your lies. You filthy little shit. Your just a freak that's why your parents are dead. They were freaks, too."

"Yes, you shouldn't have told them boys to give my bobkins that candy."

Dudley just smiled they all started to punch, kick, slap, anything they could do to inflict pain on him. He soon passed out.

The whole tape was nothing but them beating him. They feed him once and it was a slice of bread and a glass of water.

The next tape they put in was Monday .

-video-

Everyone watches as Harry is beaten till he was unconscious. The next scene is Harry trying to get up but he's chained to the bed he can hear him try to talk but it is muffled. The Dursleys walk into the room. Vernon takes a knife out of his pocket and cuts all of Harry's clothes off.

Petunia takes off her skirt and explains to Dudley what a strap-on is. Vernon tells him that he's going to Harry for practice until he gets a girlfriend. Harry starts to struggle and scream. Vernon punches him in the face and says something too low for the camera to pick up. Harry starts to cry.

Petunia gets behind him and rams into him. Harry starts to scream and struggle to get away, Vernon hits him again. Petunia has her way with him till she has her orgasm. Vernon rapes him next. Finally it's Dudley's turn.

Dudley put his legs on top of Harry's as he's starts to rape him. Vernon punches Harry and tells him if he can't stay awake then they'll go another round. Dudley is biting him. The others are cheering Dudley on. As Dudley finishes he punches Harry in the head. They beat him till he blacks out.

-end of video -

The crowd is silent as the next tape, labeled Wednesday.

-video -

Petunia throws water in Harry's face. They untie his hands and feet. You can see him reach for the gag and is punched. He struggles to get away. They chain him up using the chains in the middle of the room. He is still trying to get away. Vernon is explaining to Dudley how for now Harry is going to be a punching bag so he can learn how to box. They punch and kick him for a few hours. Then they drag his body over to the bed and chain him up as before.

The next scene shows them waking him up and raping him. A one would rape him the other two would beat him. They each did a couple rounds of this before they left the room. Harry softly cries.

-end of video -

Everyone but the Dursleys are crying at what they've seen. They can't believe they could do that to their own family. The next video to be put in is labeled Saturday and Sunday morning.

- video -

Vernon pours a bucket of hot water on Harry and he screams. Vernon calls for the others and tell them their toy is awake. He stars to rape him. he pull on his hair and punches him in the back of the head. All three laughing as the hear him cry and whimper. After Vernon was Petunia than Dudley. They each took a couple of turn then left the room.

A few hours later they came back and each took a few turns raping him again, but right before Dudley left the room he took a wooden paddle and hit Harry in the back of the head. Harry didn't move or make a sound after that.

The next scene show the Dursleys trying to wake him up, but he didn't stir. They each rape him a few times before the two adults leave the room. Dudley continues to rape Harry till his father rushes into the room saying a girl wants to see him downstairs. Dudley quickly throws his clothes on. The next thing you see is a little yellow canary with red feathers on it's head looking in the window.

Suddenly Charlie is in the room. He pulls his wand out and makes the glass and bars disappear from the window. He unlocks the chains and removes the gag from Harry's mouth. He gently picks him up and calls out his name, but the is no response from the boy. He jumps out the window and then ext thing heard is a car horn blowing frantically. The video goes to static.

-end of video -

The crowd is shooting deadly glares at the muggles. It's taking all that Snape and Lupin have to hold Sirius down. It isn't till Dumbledore reminds him he isn't a free man that he quits struggling. Fudge clears his throat. "We will now call the Dursleys up to hear what they have to say."

"Vernon Dursley take the stand."

Vernon struggles to get away but they force him to the seat and make him sit down.

"What is your name?"

Vernon Dursley."

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter and how?"

"I'm his uncle by marriage"

"Why did you do these things to Mr. Potter?"

"I hate him. He's a freak, just like his parents. He should have never been born. I never liked his parents so why should I like him. He got what he deserved. I don't have anything else to say."

"Alright, bring up Petunia Dursley."

They return Vernon to his seat and drag Petunia to the witness seat.

"What is your name?"

"Petunia Dursley"

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter and how?"

"I'm his aunt and his mother was my sister."

"Why did you do these things to him?"

"My sister was the pretty, smart and perfect one. Everyone loved her. My father favored her even though I'm the oldest. She could do no wrong. When she started dating James my father even loved him more than me. I swore than that anyway I could I would ruin anything that I could of theirs. So, I hated Harry because he was theirs. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Take her back to her seat and bring Dudley Dursley up."

They take Petunia back to her seat and drag Dudley up.

"What is your name?"

"Dudley Dursley"

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter?"

"I'm his cousin."

"Why did you do these things to him?"

"Oh that's easy. I was jealous of him. When we were in grade school everyone wanted to be his friend, I had to bully people to get mine. Everyone thought he was so cute, so smart, so perfect. I wanted him to die."

"Take him back to his seat. It is the opinion of this court that all three of you will spend the rest of your lives in Azkaban prison where you will be guarded by dementors. May you rot in hell." with that said he gets up and walks out of the courtroom. Everyone but the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, and Pomfrey get up to leave, they wait until the courtroom is just about empty to go to Fudge's office. He was waiting for them, tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry that you children had to see what they did to him. I'm sorry he had to go thru that. We thought he would be safe with his sister's family." He turns to look at the floor.

"That's why I told them about Potter Manor. Are you ready to go back to the burrows?," stated Albus.

Everyone shakes their heads and they wave good-bye to minister Fudge. Snape and Pomfrey went back to Hogwarts, while everyone else went back to the burrows. Pomfrey promised to send Winky and Dobby to them there.

As Hermione was arriving back at the burrows she collapsed once she stepped out of the fireplace. She burst into tears. Charlie picked her up and sat down with her on the couch. He tried to calm her down but she wouldn't have it. She kept mumbling that she couldn't believe that happened to Harry, not her Harry. Finally Dumbledore had to use a spell on her to make her sleep. Charlie carried her to Ginny's room while everyone just sat in silence.

Dobby and Winky appeared beside Albus just as Charlie was coming back downstairs.

"Dobby, Winky, who is the one person you both told me you want to work for, if given the chance?"

"Harry Potter, Sir." they both replied.

"Well, it looks like you are going to get your wish. I'm letting you two work for him. He's going to his new home at the next summer session. They are going tomorrow and start cleaning it up. The Weasleys will live there with Harry."

Dobby and Winky started dancing around, chanting 'We get to work for Harry Potter' Everyone watched them for few minutes and then Dumbledore told everyone he would see them the next morning and take them to the house. Everyone went to bed sad and depressed.

They were surprised to see how big Potter Manor was and that it was in Hogsmeade. It had twenty bedrooms, two dining rooms, three living rooms and a library that was ten times the size of Hogwarts. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom. Outside there's an olympic size pool, a quidditich area and a huge garden of lilys. It was so beautiful. They spent the next two weeks cleaning and getting everyone situated. They all decided that Harry should have the master bedroom, since it was his parents.

They go to Diagon Alley two days before school starts. Mrs. Weasley makes sure to get the things Harry will need for when he wakes up. The kids prepare for school with a heavy heart. Instead of riding the train the Weasleys and Hermione flooed to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was standing there waiting for them.

"Has there been any change in Harry's condition?" asks Ron.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm going to announce tonight that we don't know when he'll awake."

"Sir, me and Fred never thought them muggles would do that to Harry. We was just playing a little prank."

"I know, now go ahead and take you things to your rooms and we can have lunch before everyone else gets here."

They went upstairs and came back down about ten minutes later. They went into the dining room to have lunch. They each looked at Professor Snape expectantly. He just shook his head. After lunch the teachers left the Weasleys and Hermione alone. They just sat there and waited for dinner.

As they students started to pour in, many asked where Harry was and why they weren't on the train. They just sat there and said nothing. As soon as the sorting was done and everyone had eaten Dumbledore stood to give a little speech.

"I would like to welcome our first years and returning students to Hogwarts. This year we have a new DADA teacher it is Professor Remus Lupin. We also have a new student, I'm sure you all remember Fleur. I would also like to talk to you about Harry Potter. He is in a coma and we don't now when he will awaken. I'm sure by now you've all heard what happened to him. I will not tolerate anyone bothering him about what happened. It will mean you will be expelled. Do I make myself..."

"You mean he couldn't handle a few smacks from a muggle?" shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Fifty point from Slytherin. I will not, I repeat, I will not tolerate anybody bothering him about what happened." So goodnight and rest up for your first day tomorrow.

The first week of school seemed to drag by till it was finally Friday. Hermione just wanted the weekend to hurry and get here. She was tired of hearing about Ron and Fleur, or people asking her about Harry. Just as dinner was about finished the dining room doors smashed open. The first to walk in the door was a beautiful female unicorn, with a huge albino python on it's back. Next walked in a huge white lion, followed by a white phoenix and a white owl. A boy stands in the shadows, he walks into the light and the whole room gasps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. It means alot to both of us. THANK YOU


	6. chapter 6

' ' means thoughts

- Harry's point of view -

I'm floating in a great white void. Am I dead? NO! I hear Professor Snape. He's telling me to wake up soon. Where am I?

"You are in between life and death, son."

"Who are you?"

"I told you he wouldn't remember us James."

"Mom Dad? Is it really you?"

"Yes dear"

"Why can't I see you?"

"You have to come to us."

"Where are you? How do I find you?"

"Close your eyes and follow your heart, baby."

Harry closed his eyes and felt in his heart the need to see his parents. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled forward. It felt like he was flying only faster. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground. It felt like he landed on grass. He opens his eyes to see that he has landed in a beautiful field of lilys. He sat up and looked around saw his parents standing three feet away from him. He ran to them and hugged them. They all three started to cry.

"Oh my poor baby, I never thought my own sister would do that. I'm so sorry." She started to weep even harder.

"Now Lily, you're going to have to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later." He rubbed his wife's back to give her support. She shook her head. Harry was starting to get confused, tell him what.

"Tell me what. What don't I know?"

"Sit down Harry. This is going to be a long story. Your mother is going to explain why we were killed and what that has to do with you." Harry sat down and his parents sat with one on each side of him.

"First, Voldemort is my cousin. He's not the only heir of Slytherin. You are the other living heir. My mother and his mother were twin sisters. His mother may have gotten with a muggle, but mine didn't. I have a half brother even though he doesn't know it. His name is Severus Snape."

"WHAT??? I thought you were supposed to be a muggle. How is it that Professor Snape doesn't know."

"My mother had an affair with Severus's father. She was his mistress. While his mother was pregnant with him, my mother was pregnant with me. I didn't find out till shortly before James and I got married. My mother took me to the muggle world and left me on a doorstep. She thought it would be the only way to protect me. The Evans were just coming home from the hospital, when they found me. They had just lost their youngest daughter to complications during childbirth."

She let Harry take it in for a minute before she started talking again.

"They raised me as their own. My mother sent a trunk to them explaining why I was left there. The only thing she asked was for them to allow me to go to Hogwarts, and explain to me about her when I got older."

"Go on dear, he needs to know it all."

"Alright, a week before your grandfather died, he gave me the trunk. Inside was a pensive. It showed my mother's last moments with me, my delivery, and her affair."

Harry hugged his mother when something occurred to him. "Am I supposed to let Snape know. I don't think he will believe me."

"In our bedroom, at Potter Manor, is my trunk. In that trunk is my mother's pensive and a vial of my blood. I knew the day would come when, he would have to be told. After you tell him, give him my pensive, my mother's and the vial of my blood. Out time is running short, my darling."

"No, mom, dad you can't leave me yet. I love you."

We love you too Harry. We will always be with you. Tell Severus that I knew and i don't think any worse of him. Tell him I'm proud of him. Tell him I love him. Good bye my son."

"Good-bye Harry."

"No mom dad. PLEASE don't go. I don't want to be left alone." he watched as they faded away. He just sat there and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there, till suddenly he heard a voice.

"Harry Potter, it is time for you to awaken. It's time for you to become that which you were meant to be."

"Who's there? What do you mean meant to be?" Harry stood up and looked all around him, but he was in the white void again. "Where are you?"

"I'm all around you. I'm you. You are the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and most importantly Merlin."

"How can I be the reincarnation of all four of them?"

"Simple. Merlin is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He decided he wanted to start a school, so he separated into three separate identities. Those three met up with Salazar Slytherin and formed Hogwarts. The three personalities each took a special trait from Merlin. Godric is bravery. Hufflepuff is loyalty. Ravenclaw is cleverness. You must call for your companions. There are five. A female unicorn named Helga. A female phoenix named Rowena. An albino python named Salazar. A great white lion named Godric. And of course Hedwig. She is asleep call to her and she shall go get the others."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined Hedwig. "Hedwig, Hedwig can you hear me. It's time I need you to go for the other companions. Be quick, it shall take you a little over a month. Tell them I call for them, to come in quick and invisible. I love you Hedwig, be safe."

- outside of Harry's mind -

Hedwig could hear Harry's voice telling her it was time. She flew down to sit beside him on the bed, she nipped his fingers affectionately before she flew out of the door, Snape was just opening. Snape watched the bird leave Harry's side for the first time. He walked towards the bed to see Harry still unconscious. He grabbed Harry and sat him up. He grabbed a bowl he brought with him, and put it to Harry's lips. He made Harry drink it all, before he laid him back down. He stroked the boy's hair and sighed.

"I wish I could have kept you safe. I loved your mother like a sister. I'm sorry I failed you Lily. Harry, please you have to wake up soon. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. You just remind me of your father so much."

Severus started to cry. He wiped the tears from his eyes and left to work on some potions. He couldn't stand to see the boy like this.

- back to inside Harry's mind -

"Watch I need you to see this."

Harry saw everything that happened after Hedwig left. He wanted to cry. Severus was his uncle and didn't even know it.

"Does it matter that I am also now the other heir of Slytherin?"

"No, why do you think I said five companions. You originally only had four. You must focus on your powers. You have a little over a month to open them all. We can only work on your magic when you are alone, and since Severus is the only one to no where you are, then we can wait for him to leave. He doesn't stay long. He usually acts like what you saw."

"What do I have to do to bring out my powers?"

You must call upon them. It will be long and take lots of patience and meditation, but once you accomplish it, your power will be limitless. You will have no need for school anymore when you awake, but you will go. You will go to be with your friends."

"I will work hard. I will prove myself worthy."

With that said Harry starts to meditate in his mind. His powers grow each day. Severus comes everyday and feeds him and exercises his arms and legs. Finally the first week of school is here.

"I know it's time for school to start, when can I awaken?"

"Soon, you must wait for the companions to get here. They will be here Friday. They will arrive and come to this room after Severus brings you lunch. You will need to change and shower before you go down for dinner. Each companion should go and stand with the head of each house. Salazar to Professor Snape. Godric to Professor McGonagall. Helga to Professor Sprout. Rowena to Professor Flitwick. Hedwig will stay with you."

"Will I be able to walk to the dining hall?"

"No, you will still be to weak. Disapparate there and force the doors open. If you try to walk you may not make it."

Alright do you have any words of wisdom for me?"

"Just be careful. Don't trust your cousin. You will have to tell the companions where to go. Don't worry Hedwig will awaken you after Severus leaves. He will be able to see her but not the others. They will be invisible till you awaken. Good Luck!"

With that said the voice in his head started to fade. Harry knew it was getting close to time for him to wake up. He was able to hear things going on in the room. He could Hedwig hoot softly and Severus welcoming her back.

"Well I see your finally back. Did you have a good trip? I'm sure Harry missed you. I think he'll wake up any day. What do you think?"

Hedwig hooted again and watched as Severus feed then exercised Harry. Severus looked at Hedwig and sighed.

"I miss him." He turns to look at Harry and says, "I'll be back later with your dinner."

With that said he gets up and leaves the room. Hedwig flies over to the bed and nuzzles Harry. He starts to awaken. The other companions appear beside the bed. He moans and opens his eyes.

"Ah, my friends it has been too long. Let me get ready and we shall go make our entrance how does that sound."

They each nod their heads and Helga reaches down with her neck so Harry can have some help to stand. He makes his way to the adjoining bathroom and takes a short shower and uses the bathroom. Then he changes his clothes to that of his school uniform and robes. He brushes his hair, and stands looks towards his companions. He notices something strange about Rowena, he isn't the usual coloring of a phoenix. Where she should have been red she was white and were she should have been gold she is a pale blue.

"Alright now I will disapparate us downstairs to the dining hall, then I will force the doors open. Helga you go in first and stand by Professor Sprout." He sent her a mental image and Helga snorted to signify she understood.

"Salazar you will be on her back, and be nice. You will go to Professor Snape." he sent him a mental image and Salazar hissed.

"Rowena you will go stand Professor Flitwick." He sent her a mental image and she trilled.

"Godric, you go to Professor McGonagall." He sent him a mental image and he purred.

"And finally Hedwig, you stay with me." Hedwig nips his fingers and coos. "Alright now each of you need to be touching me so Hedwig you get on one shoulder, Helga you take the other. Godric you and Helga come stand beside me and I'll have my hand on you Salazar."

Harry closed his eyes and suddenly they were all standing in front of the closed dining room doors. He started to feel dizzy, but knew it was time to be here. He thrust his hands forward and the doors flew open with a huge bang. Harry stayed in the shadows till each companion went in then he followed. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw who was at the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-I hope everyone liked this chapter. There are only five more chapters left. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to both of us. -


	7. chapter 7

everything in' ' is thoughts to others or to oneself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione screamed his name and dashes towards him. She and the companions are only a few feet away from Harry, when he collapse to his knees. He starts to breathe heavy and Godric rushes to put him over his back. He growls at Harry.

'Why did you use so much magic, Harry. You drained yourself.'

'I know Godric, but I couldn't have walked down.'

'I would have let you ride down on me silly'

'I didn't think of that Helga, I'm sorry'

Hermione just gets to his side when he passes out. Professors Snape and McGonagall make their way thru the crowd and see that Harry is on the lion's back. The unicorn kneels beside them.

"I think she wants you to put Harry on her back Professor," stated Hermione.

Helga snorts and shakes her head. Snape levitates Harry and lays him across her back. The python slithers to Snape and hisses. He picks it up and puts it on the lion's back. Rowena and Hedwig fly above Helga. Madame Pomfrey shoos everyone away and tells Helga to follow her to the infirmary. Severus, Albus, Minerva, the twins, Ginny, Ron, Fleur, and Hermione followed Pomfrey and the animals to the infirmary.

Harry was put into a bed and the professors and Pomfrey went to a corner to talk, while the others crowded around Harry's bed. The companions stood just off to the side of the students. They knew that Harry would be fine in a couple of hours and were going to be ready to give him an earful.

- the adults -

"Poppy, what do you think caused him to pass out?" asked Minerva.

"I think he just over exerted himself." she replied.

"Severus was he awake when you feed him lunch?" asked Albus.

"No, he was still as he was when I first hid him, unresponsive," he replied.

"Well, why don't we just let them stay and we can talk to him later. Poppy, you will inform us if there is a problem won't you?"

"Of course, what should I do about those animals?"

"Just let them be, until we find out how he got them and what they are. I'm going to tell them, they can stay awhile."

Dumbledore went and told the kids around Harry's bed they could stay ut not to mess with the animals, he didn't kow if they would attack anyone or anything. So they sat by Harry's bed. Hermione sitting in a chair beside the bed holding his hand. Ginny sat beside her and Fleur was beside her. The three boys were sitting on the other side of the bed. They were looking at the animals.

- thoughts of those around Harry -

-Ron -

I can't believe he finally woke up, just to pass out again. Why does he have those animals with him? Is that white bird a phoenix? Why would he have a phoenix, lion, unicorn and python? At least there aren't any spiders. I just hope he wakes soon, I want to tell him about me and Fleur. I wonder if he'll be surprised.

- George and Fred -

I hope Harry is angry with us. We didn't know he's uncle would do that to him. I hope he can forgive us.

- Ginny -

I hope Harry is okay. I love him so much. He's just like an older brother to me. I wonder if he'll be okay with me dating Neville. It took Ron so time to get used to . I hope Hermione and Harry get together soon. They are so perfect for each other.

- Hermione -

Oh Harry, I love you so much. Please Harry wake soon. I don't know what I'll do without you.

- Fleur -

I know I don't now Harry that well but he saved my sister and didn't have to. I feel like I know him with as much as Ron, his family, and Hermione talk about him. I just hope he'll be okay with me and Ron.

- Harry and the companions -

"Harry, why didn't you let Helga carry you. You wouldn't be unconscious now if you had," hissed Salazar.

"I didn't think about it. I'm sorry I've worried you,all. How am I going to explain you to the teachers?"

"Just tell them the truth. You'll have a meeting with the professors tomorrow after breakfast. You'll also have to get alone with Snape to tell him the truth," Hedwig said softly.

"You know that your friends are here waiting for you to quit being lazy," laughed Godric.

"Hermione loves you. She's been so worried about you. I can feel it. Do you love her? Don't answer that, I can feel that you do," stated Helga.

"It's time to wake Harry. You have a lot to explain tomorrow. We'll be there for you," Rowena told him lovingly.

Harry sighed and agreed.

-out of thoughts -

Harry starts to stir and everyone catches their breath. Harry opens his eyes and smiles.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just wanted to see you. I didn't think my walking downstairs would bother me. I'm sorry." he whispers.

Ginny runs to get Madame Pomfrey. The twins look at each other and start to cry. Everyone looked at them. Harry let loose of Hermione's hand and grabbed their hands.

"We are so sorry Harry. We saw what they did to you. They videotaped it all. We didn't know they would do that to you. We are so sorry and we'll understand if you don't forgive us, " cried George. Fred just shook his head while his brother spoke.

Harry looked at them and smiled. "Of course, I forgive you. How could I not? I know you didn't know they would do that. I didn't know they would do that. I don't blame you. I'm just sorry you had to see what they did to me." He looked down in shame.

"Harry, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened to you. It wasn't your fault. Everyone has already been warned that if they gave you any trouble they would be expelled. I know that I don't know you that well, but I would like to become friends," Fleur whispered.

Harry looked at her than Ron. He knew they were dating. He also knew that Ginny was dating Neville. He heard them thinking abut it while he was unconscious. He was just going to tell them he approved.

"Fleur, I would be happy to be your friend. Anyone that cares about my best friend as much as you do, is going to be my friend. Since your dating him I guess that would mean were going to be seeing each other a lot doesn't it. I guess I'll also be seeing a lot of Neville since he's dating Ginny."

Everyone looked at him shocked and were about to ask how he knew when Pomfrey came in and shooed them off to bed. "He'll be back tomorrow, he stays here tonight and you'll see him in the morning. So off with you. Time for bed."

"Ron would you guys mind taking my friends over there and getting them something to eat. After they eat take them to our dorm room. They can sleep on and around my bed for tonight. And you guys better behave, I don't want to hear that you've terrorized anyone while I'm in here."

"Sure, mate. That's not a problem." They all walked out of the infirmary, leaving Harry to Poppy. She checked him over and told him to try and get some sleep. He went to sleep and started to dream.

-dream -

The Death Eaters were all standing in a circle surrounding Voldemort. He was looking at each one with his beady red eyes. Suddenly he pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio" the man in the path suddenly fell down to the ground screaming. The others just watched and prayed they wouldn't be next. The man was released and struggled to get up.

Voldemort started to speak. "You shall not fail me again. Next time he comes to a meeting or you see him away from Hogwarts you shall capture the traitor. He shall die for betraying me. I shall take great pleasure in watching him scream in agony. I will be the one to kill the traitor Severus Snape. Do you understand?"

"Yes master," the death eaters replied. Each bowing at his feet. Voldemort starting laughing.

- end dream -

Harry was being shaken by Pomfrey. He had woken her up with his screams. When she arrived by his bed his scar was red and bleeding. She rushed to the fireplace and called for Albus to come to the infirmary. She couldn't get Harry awake and he kept mumbling the word Snape. Albus arrived a few minutes later with Severus in tow.

Severus knelt beside the boy and started to whisper to him. "Harry, I'm here. Wake up, we need to know what is wrong. Please wake up Harry."

Harry quit mumbling and started to open his eyes. The first person he saw was Severus kneeling beside him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and started to cry. Pomfrey ran and got a dreamless sleep potion. She made Harry drink it, before he went to sleep Dumbledore told him that in the morning after breakfast he wanted Harry to come to his office. Harry nodded and fell asleep.

Severus was shaken that Harry would be calling for him, him and Albus left to go back to bed.

The following morning Madame Pomfrey woke Harry a hour before breakfast. "I thought you might want to take a shower before breakfast. You can use the one here if you wish," she explained. He shook his head and went to get ready for breakfast. As he was leaving the infirmary he was met by his companions and friends. They walked to the dining hall in silence. As they got closer they could hear everyone talking, but as soon as Harry walked in the room fell silent. Suddenly everyone started clapping and wishing him well.

He sat down at the end of the table and ate a little less than half of the food on his plate. The companions looked on in sorrow. They all knew it would be a couple more weeks before he was able to eat more. He feed bits to them.

Finally breakfast was over and Harry met Dumbledore's eyes. He stood and went to follow the headmaster to his office. He turned and looked at his companions. 'Do you want to come with me or do you want to go outside and exercise'

'We'll go outside. We could use the fresh air. Just call if you need us.'

'Alright and behave. This means you Salazar.'

The companions just mentally snicker and make their way outside.

Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for McGonagall and Snape to appear. They walked in a few minutes later. Harry just looked at Severus and wanted to cry. Albus cleared his throat. "Would you like to tell us about your dream last night, Harry."

Harry shook his head and started to speak. "It was about Voldemort. Professor Snape is in trouble. We need to get the dark mark off of him. They know he is a spy and they plan on taking him and killing him, the next time he goes to a meeting or leaves the grounds of Hogwarts." Harry starts to cry. He starts to talk to Dumbledore telepathically.

'I can't let them kill him. You know why don't you professor. He's my uncle. I won't let them kill him' Dumbledore just looked at Harry is surprise and shook his head yes.

"Harry do you know what happened to your muggle family while you were in your coma."

Harry shook his head yes. He knew his other self told him. "yes, sir I believe they are now in Azkaban, or one of them is. Dudley and Petunia both died two days ago. Vernon is still trying to figure out how to get out. He's being tormented with images of what he did to me being done to him. It's slowly killing him. He shall be dead by Monday."

"How do you know this, Mr. Potter," Severus snapped. Harry just kept looking at the floor as he answered.

"Rowena told me."

"Who is Rowena? Why do you have those animals with you now. Where did they come from?" questioned Minerva.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile before he answered. "They are my companions. I am not who everyone thinks I am. Only Albus and myself know. Isn't that right. It is alright if I call you Albus isn't it?"

Dumbledore shook his head yes and waited for Harry to continue. Harry took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I am the reincarnation of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. I am also the other heir of Slytherin. I think that was why the sorting hat couldn't decide which house to put me in. I finally told it to put me in Gryffindor."

"You lie!! He who shall not be named is the heir of Slytherin," shouted Severus.

"No you are wrong. His mother had a twin sister. When his twin sister finally had a child, she gave her to a muggle family that would care for her. She knew her nephew would kill the child, for the child was the true heir for she was a true blood. She was raised as a muggle and you all knew her as Lily Evans."

The two professors looked to Dumbledore to confirm what Harry just said. He shook his head. "Yes, it's true. That is why Voldemort went after the Potters."

"Then how is he also the reincarnation of the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin," asked Minerva. Dumbledore just waited for Harry to explain.

He explained how Merlin wanted to start a school and became Godric, Helga, and Rowena. How he saw in the future what was going to happen and sent his soul to the future, even though he knew it would kill him in that time. I came into my powers while I was in a coma. I also want to go ahead and take my OWLS and NEWTS. I will continue in the class I am in. I just don't want anyone, but a select few to know who I really am."

"That still doesn't explain the animals to us," barked Severus.

"Like I said before. They are my companions. Each of my counter parts had a favorite animal, and had that animal for a companion. It was someone they could confide in and trust. The lion is Godric. The phoenix is Rowena. I'll also need to get a stand for her. The unicorn is Helga, and the python is Salazar."

"Thank you Harry for explaining that to us. I'll call all of the teachers in her and we'll give you the tests tomorrow. How is that?"

"That's fine professor. I'll need to talk to the head of houses after that. Can I go now? I would like to go see the others and visit Hagrid."

"Yes, go on Harry. Have fun. I'll let you know after dinner what time to be here tomorrow."

Harry got up and started to walk to the door, when he remembered something. He turned to Snape. "Let me see your arm. Professor Snape. We need to remove the dark mark."

Severus looked at him like he was crazy and didn't budge.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "Don't make me use force to remove it, professor. I will if I have to."

Severus just sat there and didn't budge. Harry shook his head sadly and held his palm open towards Snape. He started to say whisper something. It was too low for anyone to make out and suddenly Snape couldn't move. He tried to talk but he couldn't, he couldn't move anything. Harry walked towards him and pulled his sleeve up. He put his hand over the mark and started to chant in an ancient language. There was a glow around his hands and on Snape's arm. When the glow disappeared, Harry removed his hands and the mark was gone. Minerva, Albus, and Severus all looked in shock. They didn't know there was anyway to remove the mark. Harry walked out the door. Right after he closed the door he waved his hand and released his hold on Severus.

Harry went to his dorm room and wrote a quick note to Sirius to let him know he was alright. He grabbed the letter and went outside. He found his companions down by the lake. They were with his friends. They all looked up when they heard someone approach. He pet each companion before he hugged his friends. He then turned to Hedwig.

"Do you think you could take this letter to Sirius for me. I want to assure him I'm alright."

She hooted softly and got on Helga's back. She held her leg out for him and nipped his fingers affectionately. He sat down in front of the lake. His friends sat beside him while his companions sat in front of him. "Tell me about what's been happening while I've been asleep."

They all looked at each other worriedly. Should they tell him about his muggle family. He saw the looks on their faces, before he spoke. "I already know about the Dursleys. Don't worry about upsetting me. I can talk about it if you want. It doesn't bother me anymore." He glanced shyly at Hermione.

"Well, my family, Sirius, and Lupin all moved into Potter Manor. Dumbledore thought it would be for the best. We left the master bedroom for you since it was your parents bedroom. It's really a gorgeous house." stated Ron trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

"Dobby and Winky have been begging the headmaster to let them work for you. So, now they are at Potter Manor, waiting for you," George and Fred said together.

"Well that's good. I hope you guys realize you can live with me at Potter Manor for as long as you like. My home is your home, and I plan on telling your parents that. They always did whatever they could to make me feel like a part of the family. I really appreciate that." the Wesleys all hug Harry.

"Why do you have these animals with you know Harry?" asked Ginny.

So Harry started to explain to them about his heritage and who he is. The only thing he left out was that Severus was his uncle. He thought Snape deserved to know before they told anyone else. He told them about how he was going to take his OWLS and Newts tomorrow and that no one is to know and no one is to know his true identity, till he deems it appropriate.

"So even though you are taking your exams tomorrow, your still going to stay in our class." exclaimed Fleur.

"Can I ride Helga, Harry. Is it alright with her?" asked Ginny. Harry just looked at Helga and she snorted. She walked towards Ginny and bent down for her to climb on.

"No hold on to her neck and hair, Ginny. She says you can each take a ride if you like."

Meanwhile, Godric walked towards Hermione and laid down. He put his head in her lap and started to purr. She started scratching behind his ears and he purred even louder. She giggled. Harry turned to her and said, "he says thank you, that feels really nice." He just stared at her. The others looked at them and at each other.

"Well why don't we all go over here and leave you to alone for a bit," Ron said to the others. The twins, Fleur, himself and the companions left the two. Hermione looked at Harry and started to cry. He hugged her to him and started rubbing her back.

"Oh Harry, I thought I had lost you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I....I love you, Harry." She blushed and looked down. He picked her chin up with his fingers so she could look him in the eyes. He kissed her.

"I love you, too Hermione. I want to ask your parents if we can get married after we graduate." He kissed her again. The companions all sighed. They were so glad that their master and friend was finally going to be happy. Hermione just cried even harder and shook her head yes.

The others gave them a few minutes then decided they should go in since it was almost lunch time. Harry turned to the companions.

'What do you guys want to eat? Where do you want to eat?'

'I can just eat some grass for know and I wouldn't mind staying out her a little longer' said Helga.

'I'm going to go eat some of those spiders that Ron is scared of in the Forbidden Forest. I'm just going stay out here a little while longer,' stated Godric, Rowena, and Salazar.

Harry started to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him. He just started laughing even harder. "Those three," he said pointing at the lion, phoenix, and python, " said they are going to hunt in the Forbidden Forest. They are going to eat some of the spiders that scare Ron."

"Good, I don't like spiders," exclaimed Ron. The others just laughed and made their way back to the castle for lunch. When lunch was just about halfway over Hedwig came flying in with a letter for Harry. He gave her part of his sandwich and tilted his glass of juice down for her to drink. He pet her head and said, "go take a nap. I'll see you later. Thank you." She nipped his fingers and left to go take a nap. He looked at the others and opened the letter.

Harry,

I'm glad you are better. I would have killed those miserable muggles if I could have gotten my hands on them. I'm sure that Ron has told you about your new home. Now I'll be able to be with you.

Are you sure you're fine, because I got a letter from Albus last night telling me you collapsed. Don't over work yourself. I'll see you at Christmas.

Did they tell you where Potter Manor is? It's right here in Hogsmeade. I love you Harry. I'll see you soon.

Love always,

Snuffles

Harry was overjoyed. He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled. Harry decided to ask if it was all set up for tomorrow.

'Albus, is everything ready for tomorrow? Is uncle very mad at me? I need to talk to you later. Can I come to your office later? '

He watched Dumbledore shake his head yes. 'Fine, I'll be by after first check. Is that fine?' Dumbledore just shook his head again.

Harry hurried to eat so he could go and see Hagrid. They all went to see Hagrid.

Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door and smiled when he saw Harry standing there. He grabbed him up in a big bear hug, then ushered everyone in.

"I just got back this morning, but Dumbledore has been keeping me up on your progress. Do you know whose animals those were that I saw with Hedwig this morning?"

"Those are my animals, Hagrid."

They stay and talk for awhile then they noticed what time it was. Harry stood and went still. 'Come, it is dinner time. I will get whatever you want. Do you want to eat with me or do you want to eat in my dorm room.'

'Eat with you, it'll be a few minute before we are there. Just wait and you can ride me back to the castle. Would you like for me to carry Hermione too?'

"Let's go you guys the others should be here soon. I need to get them something to eat. Bye Hagrid I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone walked outside and saw the companions were waiting. Harry jumped onto Helga's back. He held out his hand to Hermione and she was helped on. The walked slowly to the castle,so the others could keep up. Once there Harry jumped down and helped Hermione down. He picked up Salazar and put him around his shoulders. They all walked into the great hall together. Just as they were getting ready to sit down Salazar asked Harry something.

'May I go and sit with Severus. I would like to sit with at the Slytherin table for awhile.'

'Let me ask him and I'll get you something to eat as well.'

Suddenly Professor Snape looked shocked. His face paled.

'Professor Snape, it's me Harry. Salazar wants to sit with you, if it's alright with you. I'll bring his dinner up with him. Just shake your head yes, if it's alright.'

Severus shook his head. Harry decided to ask the others if they wanted to eat with the others. They each replied yes. So Harry looked at Dumbledore.

'Albus, could you ask, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick if my companions can eat with them. They want to eat with the heads of the house. I've already asked Severus. I'll bring their food up. Just tell them to shake their heads.'

Each professor shook their heads yes. Harry stood and picked up Salazar. He had already conjured a big dead spider under the table. He picked it up and walked towards Severus. He could tell Professor Snape was nervous. He bent down and put the snake at Snape's feet. He placed the spider beside it. He started to talk in parseltongue, telling Salazar to be nice. He bent down close to Severus's ear.

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know. He knows what will happen if he misbehaves. No going into the Forbidden Forest for a month."

Then Harry walked back and took the phoenix to Flitwick. He took the unicorn to Sprout. While he was taking Godric to McGonagall the lion decided to have some fun. It ran up the isle and beside her. It put it's head in her lap and started purring. Harry laughed. He went back to his seat to eat. Hedwig sat beside him on the bench. He fed her more than he ate. She hooted and nipped at his fingers to try and make him eat more. She finally decided to ask him.

'Why don't you eat more than that?'

'I can't eat more than that. I'm full. I'll try eating a little more each day does that make you five happy'

'YES' they all answered.

After dinner Harry collected his companions and told them it was time for them to see Gryffindor tower. He grabbed Hermione's hand and the whole group made it's way up the stairs. Harry started to falter before they reached the top. Helga came forward for him to lean on. They walked into the crowded common room. Everyone noticed his pale complexion and moved out of the way so he could go to bed.

Once in his dorm room he kissed Hermione good night and told her he would see her at breakfast. He was just getting changed when Neville walked in with a stand for Rowena.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you for Rowena. Can I pet the lion, I've always wanted to pet a lion."

Godric walked over to him and rubbed up to him. Neville scratched behind his ears. Then said good night.

Harry climbed into bed with Salazar in his hands. He put Salazar on the table beside the bed. Helga slept on one side, Godric the other, while Hedwig slept at the end of the bed. Harry completely forgot about going to see Dumbledore, since he fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning before breakfast Dumbledore met with the four head of houses.

"I think we should throw Harry a birthday party. I found out from Miss Granger that he's never had one. It may be a little late so he won't be expecting it. We can throw it next Sunday at lunch time. I want each of you to tell your houses. I won't have any arguments, Severus."

Dumbledore picked up his mic for the intercom and said: "Students this morning after breakfast I want you to go back to your common rooms. Thank you that will be all."

"Now Since I give the first test, you will all be able to tell your houses. Now lets go down for breakfast."

They are sitting at breakfast when Harry decides to ask Dumbledore about the announcement.

'Professor, do I need to go to the common room, also.'

Dumbledore shook his head no.

'So I'm still meeting you in your office? What do you want me to do with my companions, can they come with me?

Dumbledore shook his head yes. Harry went back to eating, his companions had decided to go out for breakfast. As soon as breakfast was over Harry went to the front doors and opened them. He opened the link to his companions. 'Come you are going with me to Dumbledore's office. Rowena that means you'll get to meet Fawkes, that's his phoenix.'

They meet him at the doors a few minutes later. They walked to Dumbledore's gargoyle when Harry realized he didn't have the password.

'I guess I'll have to disapparate us to outside his office. I should be fine now each of you touch me.'

He closed his eyes and felt the pull, next thing he knew he was standing outside of the office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Harry opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore was confused.

"How did you get past the gargoyle Harry? I just realized you didn't have the password."

"I apparated, professor. That's what I did the other night to cause me to pass out."

"Oh, well let's get started."

- in the common rooms -

- Gryffindor -

"Alright settle down. We have called you all here to explain to you some things. We are going to throw Mr. Potter a birthday party, since he's never had one."

There were gasps all over the room. Everyone started asking questions at the same time.

"Quiet and I'll explain it all to you. First the party is going to be next Sunday at lunch time. You will all be allowed to go to Hogsmeade Saturday in case you want to buy him something. Now who will keep Mr. Potter occupied while we get everything set up?"

All of the students turned and pointed at Hermione. She just blushed.

"Hermione can since she's his girlfriend," shouted Fred and George.

"Alright, just be sure to have him back here by noon, Miss Granger. Now you won't see Harry till after lunch. He's in Dumbledore's office. He's being told about what happened to his muggle family. So be gone and have fun."

- Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw -

The reactions were the same as Gryffindor.

-Slytherin -

They started to protest till Snape reminded them that they could be expelled if they were mean to the "Golden Boy".

-back to Dumbledore's office -

Harry had already finished both tests and was talking to Dumbledore about Severus. The companions had stayed in the outer office so they could warn Harry when someone was coming.

"So Albus, how do you think uncle is going to take this?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything to prove it to him?"

"Yes, I have my mother's pensive, her mother's pensive, and a vial of my mother's blood." Suddenly Harry got a message from Salazar telling him Severus was on the way. "it seems he's on his way up. I'll have to change the subject."

Just then the door opened to reveal Professor Snape.

"But like I was saying. My mother and father came to me while I was in the coma. She told me she was sorry that her sister did that to me."

"Headmaster, is Mr. Potter ready for the next part of the test?" snarled Snape.

"Oh, he already finished both tests. I guess I need to announce that to the teachers."

He grabbed the mic and said: "professors the meeting for this morning has been changed, please come to my office now."

They waited patiently for the other to arrive. Once they were all there Albus dropped the bombshell on them.

"Harry has completed both the OWLS and NEWTS he scored a perfect and even performed some things even I can't do."

They were all shocked except for Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. "Well I want to see him do something you can't do Albus," said Flitwick. Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry just smiled. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly the scenery changed, they were in the Forbidden Forest. Harry opened his eyes and raised his hand. A white light came out of his hand and made a dome around the group. Suddenly there were spiders all over the dome, but they couldn't get in. He closed his eyes once again and they were back in Dumbledore's office. They were all shocked. They just walked out of the office. Dumbledore just laughed. Harry left and went to spend some time with his friends.

Over the next few days, the teachers acted like nothing was different about Harry, than before. They had already been informed by Dumbledore that no matter how advanced Harry was he was staying with his friends and classmates.

Finally Thursday night came. Harry put a sleep spell on the boys in his dorm. Hermione was going to be waiting for him in the common room. 'Okay Godric, come and get in my bed. I'm going to put a glamour on you for in case someone comes in.'

Godric got into the bed and Harry made him look like him. He took Rowena with him to the common room. Hermione was waiting by the fire.

"Did you get the sleep spell done?"

"Yes"

"Okay let's take her and maker her look like you." So they did the same to Rowena that they did to Godric.

"Now hold onto me tight Hermione. I'm going to disapparate us to my parents room."

She grabbed him around the waist and the disappeared only to reappear in his parents room. He put a sleep spell over the whole house.

"I wish you would tell me what you are getting and why?"

"I'm getting a few things of my mother's to have close to me. I saw her while I was in a coma. Help me find her trunk,please."

They started to look for it when Hermione found it under the bed. Harry opened it up and took the two pensives out and the vial of blood. He also found a letter under the pensives. He grabbed it, the envelope was blank. He knew who it was for. He closed the trunk and put it back under the bed. He raised his hands and raised the defenses around the house. "Are you ready to go Hermione?"

She answered by grabbing his waist and kissing him. He concentrated and made them appear right back in the common room. He put his things down on the table and raised his hands again, reinforcing the guards on the school. He told Rowena to shake and the glamour would fade he would wait for her in the common room. He kissed Hermione and wished her a good night. He and Rowena went upstairs to his dorm room, where he put the items in his trunk. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Friday seemed to creep by , he thought Potions class would never get here. He sat at the same table as Hermione. Halfway thru class he started to telepathically talk to Professor Snape.

'Professor, I need you to give me detention tonight. Don't take to many point from Gryffindor, please. I'm going to pick up my wand and make the chalk start to write on the chalkboard. I'm going to do it in plain sight. Be sure to act real angry and give me detention tonight at seven I really need to talk to you. It's important. If you agree just let me know by looking at the door.'

Severus looks at the door. Harry picks up his wand and makes the chalk start to write. Everyone gasps as they watch Snape turn around to see Harry with his wand in hand.

"10 point from Gryffindor, Potter detention tonight here, seven don't be late."

Harry skipped dinner and went straight to his room. He grabbed the items he needed and his invisibility cloak. 'Okay you guys come with me. I need you guys to stand outside the room and make sure no one bothers us.'

Harry made it to the room fifteen minutes early. He put his items down on the first desk. He placed the cloak over them. Ten minutes later, Severus arrived. he shut the door.

"I see you have your companions guarding the room. What did you need to talk to me about Harry?"

"It's about you and my mother, professor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- I'm sorry to leave it there, but I want the next chapter to be Snape's reaction, the party and Christmas. Thanks for all your support. -


	8. chapter 8

"What about Lily?"

"While I was in my coma, her and my father came to me. She told me a few things about you and her. The first thing she told me to tell you was that "She knew, she doesn't think any worse of you, she's proud of you and she loves you."

Severus started to weep quietly. He couldn't believe that Lily knew all that time and Lily knew. Harry puts a comforting hand on Severus back and gives him a few minutes before he asks.

"What did she mean, professor? You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Severus wiped his eyes and shrugged Harry's hand away. "She's talking about my dark mark. My father expected me to join Voldemort, but I didn't want to. I went and talked to Albus and the Order. We decided that I would take the mark and become a spy for the order."

Harry was stunned. He stood there for a moment. "You might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

He waited for Severus to sit before he continued. "You're Lily Potter's half brother and my uncle."

Snape paled, "You lie," he snarled.

Harry walked to the table and took the cloak off of the items. He picked them up and placed them on the desk in front of Snape.

"My mother told me you wouldn't believe me. She said to give you these items. The silver pensive is her mothers. The light green one is hers. The vial is her blood. The letter I found under the pensives and I knew it was for you. She told me to tell you to look in the pensives first, do the blood test next, and I assume that you're supposed to read the letter last."

Severus picked up the silver pensive and stirred it slightly, then he was sucked in.

- in the pensive -

He's standing in a kitchen. There are two red-headed women sitting at the table drinking tea. You could tell they were twins.

"What do you mean Tom Riddle left you when you told him you were a witch? Doesn't he care about his son, Melinda?"

No, he said he didn't and that he doesn't want to be with me because I'm a freak. He said that the baby and I could die. What am I going to do I'm due to have this baby in a couple of months. I guess I'll just leave. I'm sorry Sarah."

Severus knew the pregnant one was Voldemort's mother. Suddenly he feels himself being pulled away. The scene changes.

One of the women is sitting on a bed with a man turned away from her. The man starts to speak.

"How could you let this happen, Sarah? You knew my wife was pregnant. What did you expect me to leave my wife? What do you have to say before I leave, because this will be the last time you see me."

The man turns around and Severus gasps it's his father.

Suddenly the scene changes again. He watches as Sarah gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. The midwife cleans the baby and hands her to Sarah.

"You've got a healthy baby girl. What are you going to name her, ma'am?"

"Her name shall be Lily Evans."

The scene changes again. This time Sarah is holding Lily on a porch.

"I'm sorry, my dearest Lily, that I must leave you here with a muggle family. I've been watching them for months. This is the only way I can be sure you cousin Tom doesn't find you. I love you darling."

She then places the baby on the steps and runs to the bushes to watch.

- end of pensive -

Snape feels himself being pulled out of the pensive. He starts to reach for Lily's pensive. His hands are shaking. As soon as the touches it, he's pulled in.

- start of pensive -

Severus finds himself in the hall outside the potions room. He watches as a younger version of himself and Lily come out of the room,

"Severus, if you'll hold still I'll undo the charm."

Severus watched as his younger face changed colors. James had thought it would be funny to put a skin coloring charm on him. Lily held up her wand and made the charm disappear.

"Now if we don't hurry you won't get to see, what I'm going to do to James, Sirius, and Remus."

So they hurried to the dining hall and separated ways. He went to sit an the Slytherin table her at the Gryffindor. He waited till he heard the three men scream and he looks at them. They now have rabbit ears, bunny noses and cute little fluffy rabbit tails. The whole dining hall starts to laugh. Lily holds up her wand and let's them know she did it.

The scene changes. It's Lily and James shortly before they had Harry. Lily is still big so the due date must be soon.

"James, I just can't understand why you were so mean to Severus. What did you ever do to you?"

"Nothing, I was just jealous of him. You always hung around him. I wasn't the only one who didn't like it. He was Slytherin and you were Gryffindor. We didn't know he was your brother then. I'm sorry now. I just wish I could apologize."

- end of pensive -

Severus feels himself being pulled from the pensive. He's shaken. Harry just watches from his seat. They are both quiet. "Alright, Harry let's test the blood." Severus grabs the vial, a knife and a few ingredients. He walks over to a cauldron and puts the ingredients in. He lets them simmer.

"What exactly will this do, professor?"

"I'll put some of this in three containers. In one container three drops of the blood from the vial, in the next three drops of my blood. They will then show who the blood is from. Then three drops from the vial and three from me go into the third and they will then show if they have they same father or mother.

He places the potion in three bowls. In the first bowl he puts three drops from the vial in it. Lily's face appears. He cuts his finger and drops three drops of his own blood in the second bowl. His face appears. He puts three drops of his blood in the third bowl at the same time as three drops from vial. Suddenly his father's face appears. He is Harry's uncle.

Severus grabs Harry and hugs him. "I know I won't be able to tell the others but can I come and see you from time to time." asks Harry

"Of course, I'll give you detention every Friday and it can become a regular thing."

"Thanks. I guess I better go to bed. Goodnight, professor."

"When were alone Harry, you can call me Severus or uncle."

"Thanks!" Harry hugs him again grabs his invisibility cloak and rushes out the door.

Severus waves his wand and cleans the bowls and cauldron. He leaves the room and starts for Dumbledore's office.

He stops in front of the gargoyle and says, "Peanut butter cup" He walks onto the steps and feels the steps go upward. He knocks on Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore tells him to enter. Severus finds Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, smiling.

"Did you know that Lily was my sister?"

"Of course, you know that when I new student is born their name, birthday and parents names are written down in the book. I was asked by Sarah, not to tell anyone, to let her tell Lily and you."

Severus sat down on the seat in front of the desk. He started to run his hands thru his hair. "What am I going to do know Albus?"

"That's for you to decide. No one can decide it for you, my boy. Just think with your heart and you'll know what to do."

Severus stands and leaves. He goes back to the potions room and grabs the items Harry brought him. He goes to his private rooms and places them on the table. He grabs the letter and sits in front of his fireplace. He opens it and starts to read.

Dear brother,

If your reading this it means that James and I are dead. That also mean that Harry had to give these things to you. I know you will have been hard on him and I know why. You never liked James for how he treated you.

I don't know if Voldemort is dead by this time or not. I can only hope and pray that he is, but if not, then Harry is your only hope.

I know about you taking the black mark. I'm connected to Voldemort, since we're both the heirs of Slytherin. I watched it happen in my dreams. I know you did it to become a spy for the order. You did it to protect me. You love me like a sister.

I want you to know I've always been proud of you and I always will be. I love you my brother and hope you find happiness soon.

Lily

Severus let the letter drop from his hands. Lily loved him all that time. She knew. It was just to much for him. He broke down and cried for his sister and his nephew. He got up and went to bed. As he was crawling into bed, he knew what he was going to give Harry for his birthday. He went to sleep that night with a smile on his faces and happy dreams of Lily.

Meanwhile, Harry was dreaming of his parents again.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you where to get Hermione a ring at," his father laughed.

"Don't tease him James, just tell him where the rings are," his mother scolded.

"Alright, go back to your bedroom at the manor and in the armoire you will find a small locked box. Open it. Inside are the family jewels. They are the family heirlooms. Pick one and give it to Hermione. If you want give her the one your mother wore. It's an emerald and diamond ring."

"Why didn't you have it on mother?"

"My hands were still swollen from when you were born and it wouldn't fit. So we locked it with others."

"Harry, we know what you want to give the Weasleys and it's alright with us. Tell Arthur and Molly we said hello."

"We better go James, it's time for Harry to wake up. You better talk to Albus before you go to the ministry Harry. We love you."

Harry hugged his parents once more before they disappeared. He woke up and decided to get ready for breakfast.

He was one of the first in the dining room. He sat in his usual seat near the end of the table. He looks at the head table to see Dumbledore and Severus there. He decides to talk to them both.

'Hello, professors. I wanted to ask you Professor Dumbledore if I could go to the Ministry today. I need to talk to Fudge about a few things. How are you uncle? Did you sleep well? I'll come by your office sir, so I can floo to the ministry.'

Both men shake their heads yes and watch as the other students come in. Hermione and the others sit down beside Harry. They all eat breakfast. The whole school is excited. They get to go into Hogsmeade today.

"Hey Harry, are you excited about going to Hogsmeade today? I can't wait." exclaimed a excited Ron.

"I'm going to have to meet you there. I have to go to Dumbledore's office right after breakfast. We have to talk about what happened yesterday."

Everyone was disappointed, but no one more than Hermione. Harry decided to tell his companions to accompany his friends.

'Will you accompany them to Hogsmeade. I have to go to the ministry and I'll meet you all there. I just don't want to leave them unprotected, and you guys can contact me if anything starts to happen.'

The companions all shake their heads yes.

"Godric, Helga, Hedwig, Rowena, and Salazar are going to accompany you to Hogsmeade. That way if there's any trouble, you can contact me. Well I better go. I'll see you guys later. The group separates and Harry walks towards Dumbledore's office. He says the password and knocks on the door. Dumbledore tells him to enter.

"Thank you for letting me use your fireplace to go to the ministry. I guess you are wondering why I am going."

"Well yes, care to explain."

"I'm going to have a couple of the houses I own transferred to Ron, and his parents for Christmas gifts."

"Don't you think you'll need the titles to the houses ?" Dumbledore smiled while he asked.

"I guess I better go get the titles then go to the ministry. I'll be right back."

He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later papers in hand. "I'll see you later, Albus. Have a good day."

Dumbledore just waved as he watched Harry flooed to the ministry.

-at the ministry -

Harry found himself in the entrance room on the ministry. He went to the land department and had the transfers made. He also bought a building in Hogsmeade for Fred and George, so they could open their joke shop. After he left there he went to see Cornelius Fudge. He stopped out side his office door and knocked. Fudge said enter. Harry walked in. Fudge's face showed his shock. He motioned for Harry to come in and shut the door.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure, Mister Potter? I'm glad to see you are finally awake. When did you wake?"

"I woke up a week ago. I was wondering if I could prove that Peter or "Wormtail" as most call him is still alive would you drop the charges against Sirius Black."

"Yes, but how are you going to prove that?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I do don't tell anyone that Sirius has been cleared. Give me the papers I want to give them to him for Christmas."

"That's no problem. I'm sure you've heard about the Dursleys going to Azkaban. I'm sorry to inform you that.."

"I already know, they are dead. You don't have to tell me. I'm going to go and 'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Harry."

Harry flooed to his bedroom at the manor and hid the papers in his mother's trunk.

'Hey don't let the others know but I'm just about done here. Where are you and I'll meet you there. I'm at the manor.'

'We're at the Three Broomsticks. We are outside and you might want to change your appearance. There are reporters everywhere. Just tell us what you will look like and we'll go back to the school after you get here.' answered Godric.

'I'll change my hair to red and my eyes to brown. It'll also be about mid back. I'll also use a glamour to change my face and to cover my scar and glasses. I'll be there in about five minutes.'

He changed his appearance and apparates to just outside of town. He walked towards the companions and the nodded their heads at him and turned to leave. He walked into the Three Brooms and noticed his friends were all sitting at a table in the back. He bought a round of butter beers and went to join his friends. He sat the drinks on the table.

"Can I join you," he asks. "I've sent my companions back to school," he whispered. Hermione scooted over so he could sit down.

"What did you do to you appearance mate?" asked Ron.

"I used some glamours so the reporters couldn't recognize me. Have they hounded you all?"

"Not too bad, they just kept asking where you were. We told them you were at the school catching up on school work," Hermione whispered. She grabbed Harry's hand under the table and squeezed it. They sat a talked for a couple of hours till it was time to go back for dinner.

At dinner everyone was unusually quiet, even his companions. Hermione had told Hedwig about the party and she told the other companions. Everyone was just so excited about tomorrow. Harry kept asking his friends and companions why everyone was so quiet but they weren't saying anything either.

"Harry would you go for a walk with me tomorrow after breakfast?"

"You know I will Hermione. Do you want me to leave my companions here?"

"No, they can come they might want to get some exercise."

They continued dinner in silence. After dinner everyone went to their common rooms and finished their homework.

The next morning after breakfast Hermione and Harry left for their walk. The other students went and got their gifts for Harry and decorated the dining hall. The Weasleys and Sirius arrived right before breakfast and were waiting till right before the party to come out.

Hermione and Harry went down to the lake and cuddled. Hermione told Harry about her worries when they found him. He told her how he was ashamed about what happened. He was also sorry she had to see the video. She reassured him that it wasn't his fault and they started making out. She looked at her watch and realized it was noon. She looked at Harry and told him was hungry and that they should go in for lunch. He agreed and stood. He helped her to her feet and they walked hand in hand into the school.

Once in the school they both realized there were no candles lite, which was strange. The dining hall doors were shut so they opened them and walked in the room. Suddenly the there was lights on everywhere and everyone was screaming "Surprise!" and jumping out from all over the room. Harry was stunned.

"What's going on?" he stuttered.

"We decided to throw you a birthday party since you've never had one. I think you should look up at the head table, their is someone waiting for you. The crowd parted and Harry saw Sirius standing there smiling. Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him. He started to cry.

"Oh, I've missed you. Is it safe for you to be here?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm staying with Arthur and Molly at your home."

It was at this moment Albus came to stand beside them. "We will eat, give Harry his gifts, then have cake."

Everyone took their seats and ate. Finally it was time for the gifts. First the house of Ravenclaw got him a five boxes of his favorite candy. He got some books on Quidditich from Hugglepuff. He got an empty box from the Slytherins, and from Gryffindor he got some new school robes. Suddenly Professor Snape stood up and went to stand in front of the head table. Everyone in the hall got quiet.

"I have a special gift for Mr. Potter. Will you please come up here"

Everyone but the Slytherins were worried that Snape would try to hurt or poison Harry.

'What is it uncle? What do you have planned?'

Severus just shook his head and waited for Harry to reach him. He pulled Harry into a big hug. The room gasped. He quit hugging Harry but kept his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It came to my attention Friday, that I am not the last Snape. I have a nephew. I would like you to meet my nephew, Harry Potter."

The crowd was stunned. Everyone looked to Dumbledore to confirm this. He just shook his head yes, before he said, "Lily Potter was Professor Snape's half sister. I promised her mother I wouldn't tell Lily or Severus. That is why during Harry's sorting the hat couldn't decide which house to put him in. The Snape's had always been in Slytherin but Harry's parents were in Gryffindor."

Everyone started talking together. Harry looked at the Weasleys and Sirius and motioned them over. He watched Severus turn and talk to Dumbledore. He looked at the trio before he whispered. "Would it be alright if I invited Severus home for Christmas."

Sirius looked like he was going to say something but Molly glared at him before she bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Of course, it's alright. It's your home and he's your uncle. No one and I mean no one will give him a hard time." She glared at Sirius once more before she grabbed the two mens arms and dragged them away.

Harry turned back towards Severus and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes.

"Would you come with me to Potter Manor and spend Christmas with me, please?"

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to spend any time around Black or Lupin but he wanted to spend it with Harry.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Your my nephew and I may not be able to always show it, but I do love you. I've always cared for you."

Harry just hugged him harder and ran back to his friends and companions. Severus turned and left the dining hall and returned to his rooms.

- one week till Christmas -

Harry turned to Hermione. She was talking to Fleur instead of eating her lunch. He watched as her skin started to change to scales. He waved his hand under the table and canceled the charm. He waved his hand again. He thought that whoever cast the charm on Hermione should get rabbit ears, nose and tail. Their skin should also turn blue. Suddenly there's a scream from the Slytherin table. Everyone turns to see Draco Malfoy look like a huge blue bunny. He snarls and runs out of the room. Everyone but the remaining Slytherins laugh. Harry meets Severus eyes, he can see the laughter in them.

'Someone was trying to put a charm on Hermione that changed her skin to scales. I canceled out that charm and put one on whoever was doing it. There skin was to turn blue and they were to get rabbit ears, nose and tail.'

Severus just nodded and went back to eating his lunch. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Harry had already asked Hermione to owl her parents and see if they wanted to come to Potter Manor for Christmas. They received the letter today stating her parents would love to. So they talked to Mrs. Weasley and she was going to go and get Hermione's parents. They kissed and separated to go to bed. They were both excited tomorrow was Saturday and they were leaving for Christmas break.

That night Harry's scar started to burn and hurt. Harry started to dream of Voldemort.

-dream -

Voldemort is standing in front of three death eaters and Wormtail. "Go to Hogsmeade and find out what you can. I want to know why Harry hasn't left school like the other students to go to Hogsmeade. Don't fail me."

They bow before him and walk away.

-end of dream -

Harry wakes up in a cold sweat. He starts to talk to his companions and get dressed.

'Godric, I'm going to have to change your appearance. I'm taking Hedwig and Rowena with me. Since they don't always stay with me all night, it won't look suspicious. I have to go stop the Death Eaters and capture Wormtail.'

Godric jumped into the bed and Harry pulled the covers around him. Harry waved his hand and Godric's form changed from that of a lion to look exactly like Harry. Hedwig and Rowena both sat on his shoulders as he apparates to Hogsmeade.

He appeared in an alley. He watched the Death Eaters walk into the town. He held up his hand and whispered " Stupefy". All four men went down. He conjured ropes and tied each man up. He left them in the snow. He levitated Wormtail and disapparates to Fudge's office. He dropped Wormtail on the floor and walked towards the fireplace. He sprinkled some dust in the fire and called for Fudge. Fudge was there a few minutes later by floo powder.

"Wormtail is on the floor, I knocked him out. There are three Death Eaters knocked out in the snow in Hogsmeade."

Fudge went to his desk and wrote the pardon for Sirius Black and handed it to Harry. He also assured Harry that no one would find out about the pardon till he handed the papers to Sirius. Harry thanked him and flooed back to the Gryffindor common room. He went back upstairs and changed Godric back and went to bed.

He awoke the next morning so excited he could barely contain it. After breakfast everyone that was leaving was going to go home for Christmas. He couldn't wait. It was only five more days till Christmas. He ate his breakfast quickly and him, his friends and companions left for Potter Manor.

Everyone but Harry was carrying bags with gifts in them. Harry was disappointed that Severus wasn't coming till Christmas Eve, but the older man explained he needed to do a few things first.

When they arrived at the house they were all surprised to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy already there. Harry was showed around the house. When they finally made it to the kitchen, Harry was knocked over by the two house elves.

"Oh Harry Potter, we've been waiting on you."

"Me and Dobby has been wanting to work for you for a long time."

"Well I'm glad to see you two. You look very pretty, Winky. You look very nice also, Dobby."

Winky and Dobby just giggled and ushered everyone out of the kitchen. Telling them lunch will be ready in about ten minutes.

They had lunch and the boys decided to play Quidditich. Everyone else agreed to come out and watch. They split into two teams.

team 1 - Harry, Bill, Fred and Neville.

team 2 - Ron, Charlie, George, and Percy.

Seekers - Harry and Percy

Beaters - Fred, George, Neville, and Charlie

Keepers - Ron and Bill

The first game was only five minutes into the game when Harry caught the snitch. They played a few more games, then it was time for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-The next chapter will be christmas. I know that I said in chapter 7 it would be in chapter 8 but it got to long so i made it a seperate chapter.

I need some help finding a story. I started reading a story about Harry and a potion. The potion turned him into a Dracorn. Which is a cross between a unicorn and pegasus. I only got to read the first three chapters before my computer crashed. I would really like to finish the story. Any help would be appreciated.

I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story.

pheonixbabe

Tasha

Opal

TanAlike

magicpens

Malfoyz-babe

Star Girl11

DragonFoxx

Fangfoot

kiaroxmysox

Read300300

Charl1e

FroBoy

Nita

Dibsthe1

Kitta-Baby

TammySlark

harry

shdurrani

trunksvegetafrodo

Clair

Hacker-BlackRose

TkMacintosh

HERMIONE102

grantsbeetle

JTBJAB

silvertears44

wiccan-jessica

F.Kelley

DeepWaterAngel

To all of you thanks, for without your support I would have never gotten this far. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. chapter 9

Over the next few days it was pretty much the same routine as the first game, eat, play quidditch, eat, play more quidditch, eat, play some more, than bed.

Finally it was Christmas Eve. Harry awoke extra early this morning because Severus had told him that he would be there at the break of dawn. Harry put on his robe. He and his companions walked to the front door where Harry let them out. Harry then went to the living room and waited. A few minutes later Severus appears in front of Harry, but his back is facing Harry.

Harry hugs Severus, he feels the older man stiffen until he said, "I've missed you uncle." Severus turned and returned the hug while whispering, "I've missed you too. There's no other place I would rather be then right here with you."

Harry hugs Severus even tighter. He showed Severus to his room told him he would be back after he took a shower. Severus was shocked at how nice his room was. The whole color theme of the room was green and silver. The colors of the Slytherin. He had just finished putting away his things when Harry knocked on the door.

"Harry, you didn't have to put my room in these colors, just for me."

"I didn't mom and dad did. When everybody first came to fix and clean the house. They found the plans for the colors of the rooms. They figured I would want it the way my parents did so the left them all the same. My room is right across the hall from yours. It was my parents room. I found a note written to me explaining this room was to be yours. My mother had it done especially for you."

Severus walked to Harry and hugged him. They sat down in front of the fire and talked for a few hours before they went down for breakfast. As they entered the dining room, everyone got quiet. Sirius stood and walked over to Severus and held out his hand.

"I guess I owe you an apology. We always knew that Lily had a soft spot for you and it irritated James. That's why we always pranked you. I'm sorry."

They shook hands then Lupin came and apologized and they shook hands.

Everyone spent the day talking about this or that. Finally it was time for bed. Harry was laying in bed thinking about tomorrow. He was hoping everyone would like their gifts. Suddenly Rowena made a slight sound. He turned to see that her egg had finally hatched. He smiled

'Are you sure you don't mind me giving him to Severus.'

'I'm sure. I'll still get to see him. I wonder what he will be named.'

'I don't know. Get some rest tomorrow is a big day and I have a gift for you.'

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ron, Ginny, and Hermione knocking on his door. He put his robe on and followed them downstairs. After breakfast everyone exchanged gifts. When it was time for Harry to give out his gifts, he ran upstairs to get his gifts for everyone. He came back a few minutes later followed by his companions.

The first gifts he gave were to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. He handed them each a small box. They each opened their boxes and gasped. Everyone watched as they pulled what looked to be keys out of the boxes.

"If you'll follow me to the porch I'll show you your gifts. Everyone went outside and watched as Harry waved his wand. What appeared in front of them shocked everyone. A red Honda XR650R and a red Valkyrie Rune were tied together with a big red bow and a sign that said Bill. A green Honda XR650R and a green Honda Valkyrie Rune were tied together with a green bow and a sign that said Charlie. A red Ford Mustang Convertible with a big red bow had a sign on it that said Percy. They were all flabbergasted. They started to protest when Harry interrupted them.

"I'll not have you saying anything about what I gave you. Now let's go in I'm getting cold and there are more gifts to give."

Everyone followed him into the house, where he gave Dobby and Winky their gifts. He bought them both new wardrobes. They both thanked him and ran out of the room, telling him they wanted to get his gift. They came back each carrying a wrapped bundle. They presented him with their son and daughter.

"We wants our children to work for you." said Dobby. Harry looked at them and told them thank you and gave each child a shirt, so they would be free. He next gave his companions their gifts. For each he had a food bowl.

"When you get hungry all you have to do is think about what you want to eat and it will appear in the bowl, but I only want you to use this when you can't hunt."

He handed an envelope to Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny. Each envelope had each couples name on it. They opened the envelopes and started to protest.

It's already been done. Ron, Fleur, Ginny, and Neville the two houses I give to you are near the cottage that my parents were killed in. I figured they would be good for a first home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the house I give to you is also near there. I figured the house could be used as a place you could go to get away. You are welcome to live here as long as you wish." He motions to everyone in the room.

They all started to cry and hugging Harry. Harry handed a small box to Lupin. Lupin opened it and pulled out a small vial of green liquid. He looked at Harry.

"I know you don't like being a werewolf. I found a potion that would cure it, but you would keep the heightened senses and strength."

Lupin was speechless. No one had ever tried to do something like this for him. He hugged Harry and thanked him

Harry gave the Grangers a set of mirrors. "If you give one to Hermione, anytime you need to talk to each other all you have to do is pick up the mirror and think of the other person. They will appear in the mirror and you can talk to them" They hugged him and thanked him.

Harry handed George and Fred an envelope. They opened it. The showed everyone.

"I knew you guys wanted to open a joke shop. So I bought you this building in Hogsmeade. That way students from Hogwarts can shop there."

They shook Harry's hand.

Harry handed Sirius a box. Sirius opened the box and froze. He looked at Harry with a pale face. He pulled the paper out and showed everyone. They were his pardon papers. Everyone looked at Harry to explain.

"Do you remember when they caught those three Death Eaters just outside of Hogsmeade tied up. I did that. Wormtail was with them. I took him to Fudge. I had an agreement with Fudge if I brought him Wormtail, I could have your pardon papers and no one would be told till after Christmas."

Sirius hugged Harry and told him that was a stupid thing to do he could have been hurt.

Harry handed Severus a medium sized box. Severus opened the box to find two books inside. The smaller one looked like a diary and the larger one didn't say on the outside. He looked at Harry.

"The smaller one is a diary my mother left for you. The larger one is that potions book you've never been able to find. But that's not all of your gift." He handed Severus a small basket with a blanket over it.

Severus pulled the blanket off to reveal a baby phoenix. Everyone gasped. Everyone knew it was impossible to find a phoenix.

"That baby is Rowena's and Fawkes son. They both gave me permission to give him to you. Rowena wants to know what your going to name him, she's dying to know."

Severus thought for a moment before she said, "Harry. I'm going to name him after you. As a reminder of our love for each other."

Rowena trilled. Harry laughed. "She likes it. She thinks Fawkes will also approve."

Severus hugged Harry. Harry gave Hermione a small box. She opened it and gasped. Her hands started to shake. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Harry took the box from her hands.

I've already asked your parents, now I'm asking you," he gets down on one knee and holds out the emerald ring, "Will you Marry me Hermione Granger?"

She bursts into tears and squeaks out a yes. He puts the ring on her finger and stands. He hugs her and twirls her around. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

Sirius and Lupin catch sight of the ring and gasp. They both say at the same time. "Is that? Can it be? Harry is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's my mother's ring."

Everyone was shocked. Severus decided that now was the right time to give Harry his gift. He cleared his throat and handed Harry a small box. Harry opened it up to find a small round pendant on a silver chain. He looked at Severus.

"It was your mother's. Our final year at Hogwarts. She gave me a necklace.," he pulls it out of his shirt. It looks exactly like the one he gave Harry, "she said she had the mate. That when one person was in trouble that the necklace would let you know by getting hot. She sent me hers the day before she died. I'm guessing she didn't want it to hurt me. That's why I'm giving it to you. I love you."

Harry hugged Severus and started to cry. The rest of the holiday went by quickly. Everyone went back to school. The school days seemed to drag by.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the support. -


	10. chapter 10

The days seem to drag by. Severus always seemed to find something to give Harry detention about. Everyone knew that Severus was his uncle. They just thought he didn't like Harry. They didn't know that Severus and Harry spent the whole time talking about his past or playing chess.

One night Harry was laying in bed when his scar starts to hurt. He jumps from the bed and apparates to Severus' room. He wakes him up and tells him that he thinks Voldemort is on the way. Harry than apparates to Dumbledore's office and wakes the headmaster up. Dumbledore picks up the intercom mic.

"All students and teachers are to report to the dining hall immediately." He and Harry run to the dining hall and wait. Dumbledore waits for everyone to get there. Just as he was getting ready to speak there was a loud explosion. The students start to panic. Voldemort has sent his Death Eaters into the school. They come into the dining hall.

"We have a message from Voldemort. If the everyone in the building doesn't come outside right now, we have permission to start killing people." Dumbledore looks at the teachers and nods his head. Everyone walks out onto the front lawn. Harry is talking to his companions as they walk outside.

'I need you five to stay with the students and teachers. I'm going to end this today. If I don't make it I want you each to stay with the head of your house. Hedwig stay with Hermione. I love you my friends.'

Voldemort starts to laugh. "Come out Harry Potter. If you don't I'll start killing." Voldemort points his wand at a group of Slytherins and says "Crucio" they all fall down and start screaming. Harry walks forward. He raises his hands and a shield goes around the student and teachers.

Dumbledore, Severus, Ron and Hermione run to the edge of the shield and scream, "No Harry don't."

Harry turns to look at them. "I have to if I don't end this now, it will never end."

Voldemort starts to laugh. "You end this now. This is going to be the day of your death."

Harry just glares at Voldemort. "Go ahead and laugh now Tom Riddle. How is everyone going to react when they find out that there is another Heir of Slytherin." Everyone but Minerva, Severus, Albus, Voldemort, and Harry gasp.

One of the Death Eaters steps forward, "What does he mean master? Another Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry laughs,"you mean he didn't tell you. His mother had a twin sister. She was my grandmother. Did he not tell you that one of the heirs is half muggle. That's right. My mother was a full witch. Her and Professor Snape share the same father. So that means that Voldemort is half muggle. Tell them why you killed my parents. Tell them."

"I didn't want anyone to find out my father was a muggle. You should have died when your parents did." Voldemort raised his wand and shouted " Avada Kedavra" pointing his wand at Harry. Harry just raised his hand and blocked the curse.

"How? How can you block the curse. Your mother was weak. Your father was weak. You should be dead." screamed Voldemort.

"Is that what you think? Well let me tell you something. I'm the strongest wizard to ever live. I just don't gloat about it. I am Merlin, or would you rather call me, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw? I am the reincarnation of them."

"No you lie. You will die today." Voldemort changes his wand into a sword and charges at Harry. Harry closes his eyes and holds out his hand. Suddenly there is a bright light and in Harry's hand appears a sword, but not just any sword, it's Excalibur. The swords clash.

Harry's arm is slashed. He stumbles from the blow. Voldemort starts to plunge the sword towards Harry. Harry starts to glow. A bright white light explodes from him as he plunges his own sword into Voldemort's stomach. Voldemort screams and his body disintegrates. The glow disappears. Harry is floating in the sky Voldemort's sword sticking out of his stomach. Harry falls to the ground unconscious. The shield goes down as the Death Eaters are running away. Severus runs to Harry and picks him up.

Harry awakes sometime later in the hospital wing. He turns his head to see Hermione laying on his right with her head resting on her arms, asleep. On his left, Severus is exactly the same. He reaches out and touches each of their arms. They stir and awaken.

Hermione runs to get Madame Pomfrey, while Severus hugs Harry. "How long have I been out. Did I kill Voldemort?"

"You've been out for a week. Yes, you defeated Voldemort. You were stabbed in the stomach and you drained to much of your energy destroying his body, after you put up the shield. "

Madame Pomfrey came running in with Hermione on her heels. "Severus you and Miss Granger, go to bed now. He should be able to leave in time for breakfast." Poppy examined Harry then gave him a sleeping potion.

He awoke the next morning with just enough time to make it before breakfast was over. He ran to the dining hall. He opened the doors and the room went quiet. Suddenly everyone stood up and started clapping, even the Slytherins. Harry just looked confused.

'Severus explained to them that what was said was true. That you are the heir of Slytherin, but also the founders of the other three houses.' Salazar told him.

Dumbledore motioned for him to come to the front of the room. He clapped Harry on the back.

"Harry is to be commend for defeating Voldemort. As many of you noticed he didn't use his wand to do magic, that's because he doesn't have to. After he first woke up, we gave him his OWLS, NEWTS, and all the tests he would need if he was to graduate college. He passed each one with perfect score. Actually he taught us, the teachers and test givers a few things. He can do things ever we can't do. He risked his life to save the wizarding and muggle worlds. He has already graduated from Hogwarts and college. He just stays here to stay with is friends. From this day forward, there will be no tolerance for rivalry between the houses. No house is any better than the other, because of Harry. He is the Heir of Slytherin. He is also the reincarnation of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Why do you think those animals are with him? They are the companions to the heirs of the houses. Harry take your seat. There will be no exams for the next month."

Everyone cheers and digs into their food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- The next chapter is the last one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.-


	11. chapter 11

- Three weeks after Harry and the gang's seventh year -

Harry is standing in front of an archway. He is wearing a black tuxedo. He knew that any minute now Neville and Ginny would walk down the aisle followed by Ron and Fleur. He looked over and smiled at Severus. Severus was sitting beside Professor McGonagall. They had gotten married over a year ago. No one but Severus, Minerva, Albus, himself, and Hermione had been at the wedding. It was a beautiful wedding.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Neville and Ginny start down the aisle. Next was his best man, Ron and the maiden of honor, Fleur. The two girls looked so lovely in a sea foam green dress. He waited in anticipation of seeing Hermione.

Suddenly the bridal march started to play. Harry was astonished at how beautiful Hermione looked. Her hair was up into a french twist. Her make-up was light and natural. Her gown was strapless and it twinkled like it was lite with stars. She was so beautiful. Her father handed her to Harry.

The ceremony was beautiful. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Snape, Ginny, and Fleur were all crying. Mrs. Granger was fine, it was Mr. Granger that was bawling like a baby.

At the reception when Hermione threw her bouquet Fleur caught it. Ron caught the garter belt when Harry tossed it.

- the start of the new school year rght after sorting -

Dumbledore was just finishing his speech, when he stopped short. He smiled.

"Well students it seems our new and permant DADA professor is here. He's also being accompanied by Professor Minerva Snape's new assistant. It would seem they were able to make it after all. They should be entering thru those doors any minute now. After they walk in you may begin eating."

Everyone watched in anticipation. Suddenly the doors swung open. They watched as two cloaked and hooded people walk in. The two walk to the head table. One of them stops behind Severus and whispers something. Severus face goes white and he jumps out of his seat and hugs them both.

Everyone's attention is drawn away from the head table when a unicorn with a snake on it's back, a lion, Phoenix, and white owl come into the dining hall. Most of the students recognize the animals and look back to the head table. What they see shocks them

Harry Potter is their new DADA professor and his wife is very pregnant. He is ushering her to a seat. Dumbledore stands to say, "yes Harry Potter is your new professor and his wife is going to be the transfiguration and DADA assistant."

Everyone starts to eat. Harry looks at Dumbledore and smile. He send a message to Albus, Severus, Minerva, Arthur, Sirius, and Lupin.

'I want you to meet me in Dumbledore's office in an hour. That is alright isn't it Albus. We have a few things to discuss.'

Albus just nodded and smiled. The students are dismissed to their common rooms.

One hour later everyone meets in Dumbledore's office. They all look at Harry and Hermione expectantly. Harry looks at Hermione and she shakes her head. He stands.

"As you can tell, Hermione is pregnant. We're going to have quadruplets."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Well I guess it's four so I can have four heirs, but that's not what we called you all here for. We are going to tell you the baby's name and their house."

"How do you know this already?" asked Severus.

"I'm Merlin, I know. Heir of Slytherin his name shall be Severus James. Heir of Gryffindor shall be named Minerva Lily. Heir of Hufflepuff shall be named Albus Remus. Heir of Ravenclaw shall be named Sirius Arthur. They will be born in exactly two weeks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Thanks to everyone for your support. My friend died in 2000. It's still hard on me and her sister. After this happened my parents adopted the younger sister. So now she's my sister. We both miss her. I just wanted people to be aware that these things do happen. It's just doesn't happen in the movies or to someone else. It could happen to anyone. Don't be a victim. Stop abuse.


End file.
